Daddy Needs Help
by starzee
Summary: It's the end of senior year and Caroline accidentally stumbles upon Damon and his almost five year old secret...Damon doesn't quite understand her though, she's got so much darkness in her but still finds a balance in a way he never did...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>He's Not Mine<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Caroline was in Lexington doing some shopping before she went over to her cousin's house because everyone in Mystic Falls was bugging her. She was walking down a street across from a kids play park at just after 10.30am when she heard a woman call 'Damon' out loud which obviously had her intrigued. Not that she thought it was the same Damon but still. It wasn't a common name. She happened to look across the street and – yes, it was the same Damon. Caroline's eyes widened when she also then heard 'Daddy' and watched a little boy run over to Damon. Damon smiled widely and picked the boy up then hugged him. The little boy threw his arms around Damon's neck and cuddled him tightly. Caroline felt like she <em>may <em>keel over in shock... but she decided she couldn't _not _eavesdrop... so she listened as the woman approached where Damon stood with the young boy on his hip.

"_Hey, Damon, sweetie. How you doing?" She asked as they kissed cheeks._

"_I'm alright, Sonia. Better now." Damon smiled then kissed the boy's cheek. "You?" He asked._

"_Tired." She admitted. "Are you alright to keep him until 7pm tonight?" She asked. "I need some sleep. The night shift is really crap."_

"_Yeah, of course." Damon nodded. "Why are you still working?" He asked confused. "It's not like you need the money." Damon pointed out and she sighed._

"_It's just two shifts a week. I know I don't need the money and you know I'm thankful for what you did for me but... I just need a break sometimes." She admitted and he nodded._

"_Things have calmed down... I can be around more now." Damon said and she smiled._

"_Jamie will love that." She smiled fondly at the two of them. "You be good for your dad today, honey, okay?" She asked the boy who smiled._

"_I will, mama." The boy said then she kissed his cheek._

"_I'll drop him home at 7pm then. Go get some sleep, Sonia." Damon said to her and she smiled then they kissed cheeks again._

"_Be good, you two." She said then waved at them._

"_Bye, mama!" The boy waved back. "What are we doing today, Daddy?" The boy asked Damon._

"_What do you want to do?" Damon asked him with a smirk._

"_Can we play in the park for a while?" He asked and Damon nodded._

"_Mmhmm." He replied then set the boy down and the two of them walked over to the play area._

Admittedly, Caroline was kind of floored. She was also nosy though so she decided to go say hi. She figured Damon _wouldn't _stake her in front of the little boy so by the time he got her alone, he would probably have calmed down. She wandered over to the play area and Damon was sitting on the bench next to it watching the boy like a hawk. He was climbing up stuff and going down the slides and Damon just watched. Caroline could tell he was watching in case the boy hurt himself. She wandered up and sat down next to him and Damon's eyes widened a little at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked her a little shocked.

"I was across the street and saw you so I decided to say hi." She shrugged and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." She said softly and he scowled at nothing in particular.

"Not even Stefan knows." Damon muttered.

"Then he won't hear it from me. I promise." She said sincerely and he believed her because unlike him, she was a sweetheart. "How's it possible?" She asked curiously.

"His mother is a witch and she found a spell that would make it possible and asked if I wanted to try it." He shrugged and Caroline smiled and looked at the boy... Damon's hair and blue eyes.

"He looks like you." Caroline said softly and Damon nodded. "What's his name?" She asked.

"James, but everyone calls him Jamie." Damon replied.

"Can I meet him?" Caroline asked and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"I love kids and kids love me." She winked at him and he chuckled a little. "Have you taken him to the soft play area a few streets away?" She asked and he looked at her confused.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's like the indoor version of this but it's all padded so if he falls, he won't hurt himself. My little cousins love it." She commented and he looked at her curiously.

"You take your cousins there?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's a great place for kids." She smiled. "Plus, sometimes I compel the people there to let me in too and my little cousins love me running around in there with them." She giggled and Damon chuckled. He could just imagine her doing something like that. Though, it kind of intrigued him. "Oh and they have a little dining area and the food is nice and healthy. It's huge so he could probably spend all day in there playing." She smiled. Damon saw that she was trying to help him and he felt kind of touched by that.

"I'll try that then." He agreed and she smiled.

"How old is he?" Caroline asked.

"He'll be five in three months." Damon replied.

"You know..." Caroline started. "Never mind." She said and Damon looked at her curiously.

"What?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well... at four almost five it's kind of difficult for them to make friends since they aren't at school yet and I was going to say that if you ever wanted him to like... make a little friend or something, my little cousin Peter is five and he's really sweet... if you'd... want to... uh... do that." She said and he looked at her curiously. "I could even compel him not to tell anyone about Jamie." She said and Damon looked at her kind of surprised.

"He doesn't really know any kids his own age." Damon replied as he thought about that. "Are you serious?" He asked and she nodded.

"They live in Lexington. Peter's kind of in the same boat considering his older brother and sister are eight and nine so they have their own friends and there's the age gap." She said and he nodded in understanding.

"Are you alright with that?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I was going to take Peter there today anyway." She shrugged and he looked surprised.

"Do you do that a lot?" He asked.

"Yeah. At the weekends his siblings usually have birthday parties to go to or play dates and he feels kind of left out because he never has those so I take him places instead." She smiled. Damon forgot how sweet she really was.

"Daddy! Look!" Damon looked immediately as did Caroline. Jamie sat down at the top of the big slide and slid down with a grin on his face and Damon chuckled. Jamie got to the bottom then jumped off and ran over to Damon. "Did you see?" He grinned.

"Mmhmm. Was it fun?" Damon smiled at him.

"Yep!" The boy grinned and Damon chuckled again.

"Jamie, this is my friend, Caroline." He said to the boy and Caroline smiled widely at the little boy.

"Hi, Caroline." Jamie smiled back at her.

"Hi, Jamie. It's nice to meet you." She said happily.

"Caroline, do you want to come play on the see saw?" Jamie asked and Damon was kind of surprised at his son instantly liking her.

"That okay with you?" Caroline asked Damon who chuckled.

"Is that okay with _you_?" Damon asked amused. Caroline saw that he thought going on a see saw as an adult was kind of ridiculous so she just smirked at him.

"I'd love to, Jamie." She smiled at the boy who grinned at her. Damon looked highly amused at that. Caroline stood up and left her bags next to Damon then she and Jamie hurried over to the see saw together. Damon laughed a little when she got on it as well... but Jamie was like _gleeful _and Damon was kind of intrigued by that again. Obviously he wanted his son to be happy and his smile was practically touching his ears so Damon could tell he definitely _was _happy. After a few minutes on the see saw, Jamie asked Caroline to go over to the monkey bars with him and help him do them and she did. Then Jamie asked her to go on the chalk hopscotch game that was drawn and the two of them did that together. Damon watched with extreme curiosity because Jamie looked _so _happy. He was kind of surprised that Caroline seemed to be enjoying it just as much as Jamie was. Twenty minutes later, Caroline and Jamie came back and Damon was quite sure that Jamie was like _in love _with Caroline considering the way he was looking at her. "That was fun." Caroline grinned as she sat down on the bench again.

"Daddy, I like Caroline. She's so much fun." Jamie said to Damon who chuckled.

"Well, apparently, Caroline has a cousin your age and she thought you might like to play with him." Damon said and Jamie grinned.

"Really?" He asked and Damon saw instantly that it was a great idea.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"That sounds fun." Jamie smiled at Caroline a little goofily and Damon was trying not to crack up into laughter at how _smitten _his little boy was.

"Why don't I go pick him up and I'll meet you at the soft play place?" Caroline suggested.

"You're going away?" Jamie asked her a little sadly and if it was anyone else Damon would have totally teased them for that comment.

"Only for a little while. I just need to pick Peter up." She said. "Maybe your dad will take you for ice cream." She winked at him and he smiled. Damon shot Caroline an amused look.

"My kid likes you more than me." Damon said to her amused and she giggled.

"Try joining in on the fun." She teased and he looked at her amused.

"Can you see that happening?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"They're only young once." She replied and he looked surprised because she really did have a point.

"Isn't it embarrassing?" He smirked at her.

"No." She said to him like he was stupid. "When did you suddenly start caring what people think?" She asked and he cocked an eyebrow at that.

"You may have a point." He said and she nodded and gave him an 'obviously' look which made him chuckle a little.

"I'll text you the address of the place if you want to meet there in like half an hour?" She asked.

"Alright." He agreed.

"See you soon, Jamie." Caroline smiled at him.

"Okay." He smiled at her. Caroline picked up her bags then hurried away with a wave and Damon was highly amused at his little son's sad pout at her leaving.

"You like her, huh?" Damon asked him amused.

"Yeah." Jamie grinned and Damon chuckled. "Daddy, do you think Caroline will be my friend too?" He asked and Damon smirked amused.

"It seems likely." He nodded and Jamie smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Daddy Needs Help<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Damon met Caroline at the soft play place just before 11.30am and the boys hit it off then ran off to play. They took a seat in the parent's viewing area and Caroline watched the two of them with a smile. Damon was watching too and he was surprised at how well the two boys were getting along considering Jamie could be a little anti-social at times. Damon noticed that little Peter was very well mannered and polite and just seemed like a nice little boy so he thought this little play date thing was turning out to be quite a good idea. He was a little surprised at Caroline though. He'd kind of expected her to talk his ear off while the boys were playing but she didn't. She just watched them and sipped her apple juice. After twenty minutes of silence Damon was kind of intrigued as to <em>why <em>she wasn't talking his ear off.

"What's up with you?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She smiled. "I'm just so happy. Look at Peter's face. He's having so much fun." She said. "He likes it when I go in with him but it's obvious that he's enjoying playing with someone his own age." She smiled. Damon saw on her face how much she adored the little boy. "Oh, by the way, I told Peter's mom that your name is Brad. Just in case you hear that." She said and he chuckled.

"Why Brad?" He asked amused.

"Because I have a friend called Brad that has a little boy and I've mentioned him before so it just made sense." She shrugged. "I compelled Peter before we got here. He knows your name is Damon but if he talks about you, he'll say Brad." She said and Damon looked at her kind of surprised.

"You compelled your cousin?" He asked surprised.

"He's five, Damon. He's a very lonely little boy so he _will_ talk about today incessantly and you don't want anyone to know about this so it was necessary." She said and Damon looked at her full of curiosity. "Besides, a tiny bit of compulsion is worth it considering how happy he looks right now." She said with a smile.

"Is that in case it gets back to your mother?" He asked.

"It wouldn't get back to her anyway. Peter's mother is my mother's cousin but they don't talk." She shrugged and Damon looked surprised.

"Why not?" Damon asked because he was nosy.

"Because Peter's mother hates my dad with a passion and I think now my mom's just too embarrassed about all of it to get in contact with her again." Caroline replied.

"Why would she be embarrassed?" Damon asked confused and Caroline sighed.

"My parents were high school sweethearts and my dad told my mom he was gay two years before he actually left. My mom asked him to stay and said she'd just turn a blind eye because she didn't want to lose him. I think she's embarrassed that she didn't just boot him out when he said that. I think she's embarrassed about the fact she was with him for so many years and obviously he was gay that whole time." Caroline explained and Damon could kind of understand that.

"That's not her fault though. It's his." He said and she nodded.

"I know. My mom deserves better than him anyway. I think she has a little thing for the manager of the bank." Caroline said amused and Damon chuckled.

"He's on the council." Damon said and Caroline looked surprised.

"Now I just feel bad." She said sadly and Damon looked confused.

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"She's obviously not going there in case he finds out about me." She said surprising him. "I'm going to move out." She said in contemplation.

"You'd move out just so your mom can date the bank guy?" He asked confused.

"No." She giggled. "I think it would just be easier for her in general if there wasn't a vampire living with her." She said surprising him.

"Where would you live then?" He asked curiously.

"I've been thinking about getting a place here in Lexington after school finishes next week, actually." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Peter's dad is in the military and he's going back next month and last time he was away for a year so Annette is left with all three kids and she works full time. I already said to her that I'll help her out when he goes so that would be easier if I lived here." She shrugged. "Taking care of three kids, working full time, cleaning the house, doing all the laundry, making all their food... it's just not fair that she has to do all of that alone." She said.

"You could compel the military so he doesn't have to go back." Damon pointed out and Caroline chuckled humourlessly.

"They have a better life when he's gone." She said and Damon blinked in surprise that she would say that.

"How so?" He asked curiously.

"He's screwed up in the head from all the stuff he saw and he doesn't behave like a normal person. All he does is hang out with his friends, comes home wasted, yells at her and the kids. Peter is afraid of him. Honestly, it would be better if he just didn't come back." Caroline said shocking Damon. "Annette is an amazing mom and I'll help her as much as she wants me to. They'll be fine without him." She said.

"If he's so bad, why doesn't she leave him?" Damon asked.

"She told me that this is his last tour because of his age so if he comes back, she'll dump his ass. She's just waiting so she can save enough money from her job so that she can cut him off completely and won't need a penny from him." She said. "Either that or I might just kill him." Caroline said and Damon's jaw dropped.

"You would do that?" He asked her surprised.

"You spent like five minutes with Peter. What was your opinion of him?" Caroline asked and Damon looked at her confused.

"Uh... he seems like a nice, well behaved little boy, maybe a little shy." He said and she nodded.

"He's like that all the time. He asked his dad last night for a glass of water and he got backhanded for it." Caroline said and Damon looked stunned. "_Backhanded _across the face because his dad was lying wasted on the couch and couldn't be assed moving. So yeah. I'd kill the creep who backhanded that sweet little boy." She said. "Didn't you see his little swollen cheek?" She asked.

"I did." He agreed. "I see why you'd kill him." He said. "I'll do it for you if you want." He shrugged and she looked at him surprised.

"Why would you do that?" She asked him sceptically and he shrugged again.

"If someone hit Jamie I'd go fucking nuts. That and I've killed lots of people. You haven't." He said. "You'd feel guilty for killing on purpose." He said and she looked confused.

"No, I wouldn't." She replied surprising him.

"You wouldn't?" He asked sceptically.

"I don't feel guilt for the people I _did _kill, so why would I feel guilt for killing a scum bag who hits his children?" She asked.

"So why don't you then?" He asked her curiously. Internally, Damon was kind of shocked that she didn't feel guilt.

"This may sound terrible but if he completes this last tour and _then _I kill him, Annette will get his full army insurance and pension. She'll only get half of it if he doesn't complete it." Caroline said surprising him. "She deserves the full thing after everything she's put up with from the creep." She muttered. "Damon." She said in realisation that she was telling _Damon Salvatore _this and he looked at her. "Do _not _tell anyone about this." She warned him and he smirked.

"Why would I tell anyone about this?" He asked her.

"To annoy me?" She asked like it was totally obvious and he chuckled. He liked her bluntness.

"You know my biggest secret. Why the hell would I tell anyone?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Because you know that I wouldn't tell anyone about Jamie even if you _did _blab about my plans to kill Annette's husband." She said shocking him.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Caroline." He said sincerely and she nodded.

"Okay." She replied.

"You're not going to drain him though, right?" He asked and she chuckled.

"No, of course not." She replied.

"Then what _will _you do?" He asked.

"He gets into bar fights all the time and everyone knows about it so I'll just watch one night when he's out at a bar then knock his head against a wall so it looks like an accident." She said shocking him.

"Really?" He asked surprised and she shrugged.

"If I snapped his neck it'll be like a _proper _murder that'll get really looked into and that will just stress Annette out more." Caroline said.

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" He asked surprised.

"Since I turned." She nodded in agreement. "I can get away with murder now." She said shocking him.

"What did you mean before about the guilt?" He asked her curiously and she sighed.

"I'm a vampire not a human. I thought you of all people would have understood that. I love my friends and family but random humans I don't know don't matter to me at all. I accept what I am and that's just fine with me. If the debacle with Stefan taught me anything it's that." She said and he felt like he may fall over in shock.

"What do you mean about Stefan?" He asked confused.

"I'm just really disappointed in him." She said shocking him. "When I turned he gave me all these big speeches about pushing away my nature and just trying to be as human as possible. Is it any wonder when he goes for it he loses it and rips people apart? He's a hypocrite and he made me feel like shit for being a vampire. Like it was the scummiest thing that could ever happen to a person. He made me think that I'm evil just because I'm a vampire... Well, he can just bite me. It's a gift and I'm in control of myself because I accept what I am. If he tried that, maybe he wouldn't be such a ripper dumbass." She muttered and Damon laughed. He couldn't help it.

"I think I love you right now, you know." He said amused and she chuckled.

"Why? Because I see Stefan for what he really is unlike everyone else?" She asked.

"That and how you see vampirism." He agreed and she shrugged.

"I'm just fed up with all of them." Caroline said.

"Them?" Damon asked for clarification.

"Bonnie, Elena and Matt. They don't get it and I'm fed up of explaining it so they can just bite me too." She said with a bored sigh and he chuckled.

"I thought they were your friends." Damon said amused and she nodded.

"They're not real friends." She replied shocking him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"They're mortal and I'm not, considering I plan to survive indefinitely. They don't understand me and make no effort to do so, so they aren't worth the effort either. My friend George is right, it's better to just stick to your own kind." She said and Damon's eyes widened a little.

"Who the hell is George?" Damon asked.

"I made two vampire friends. He's one of them." She said shocking Damon.

"Where did you meet vampires? Why haven't you told anyone about them?" Damon asked her and she shrugged.

"I was depressed over Elena one night and I went to Charlottesville for a night to get drunk off my ass and find a feed'n'fuck for the night and instead, I met George." She said and Damon nearly fell over in shock at the whole sentence. "I was wasted and we started talking, I told him about why I was depressed and he took me back to his place where I met his best friend and I got along great with them so we started hanging out." She shrugged.

"When was this?" Damon asked.

"A couple of days after Klaus killed Michael." Caroline replied and Damon's jaw dropped.

"That was like eight months ago." He said shocked.

"Mmhmm." Caroline agreed.

"Why were you depressed over Elena?" Damon asked and Caroline shrugged.

"Because at that point, we'd been best friends for like thirteen years and I overheard her tell Bonnie that if Klaus died and she was finally free and no longer needed to be protected, she was going to cut all vampires out of her life including me when I've never done _anything _to her except be the best friend I could be." Caroline said and Damon looked stunned. "So she's just using everyone _as usual_. Bonnie said she agreed apart from me but she told Elena that she was going to find a spell to make me human again and do it to me whether I like it or not and Elena said that then I'd be a human murderer so she still wouldn't want to be friends anymore and the only reason she was still friends with me was because I would help protect her. So, I was depressed as hell and I've not really spent much time with the two of them when I could avoid it." Caroline said and Damon was thoroughly shocked. He _had _noticed that the blonde hardly spent any time with Bonnie and Elena... he'd just had no idea why.

"I can see why that would be hurtful." Damon agreed.

"I didn't tell you that to hurt you Damon. But she was my friend for thirteen years as was Bonnie, so I think I had every right to be depressed about it." She said and he nodded. "Bonnie then asked Elena why she was so hell bent on getting Stefan back if she wanted that and Elena said that Stefan was _better _than a 'normal' vampire so it was different. She said that Stefan would be with her the rest of her life. Bonnie told her that was kind of unfair to Stefan to have to watch her grow old and die and Elena said that she'd rather die than turn and if anyone turned her she'd just burn in the sun the first chance she got because apparently she thinks vampires are an abomination." Caroline said and Damon's jaw dropped. "She's obviously just a selfish bitch and totally delusional if she thinks Stefan is better than a 'normal' vampire. Whatever. I'm done with her after next week." She said.

"What are you going to do about Bonnie then?" He asked as he tried to process that.

"She's not talking to me at the moment so I don't think it'll be an issue." Caroline said.

"Why not?" Damon asked confused.

"We had a fight the other day and I told her I overheard her say she would turn me human and I told her that if she made me human I'd just go find another vampire to turn me back and she was furious about that and told me not to talk to her anymore because I'm clearly sick if I _want _to be a vampire." Caroline shrugged. "Wouldn't really surprise me if she tries to kill me now, to be honest. She knows I can't fight against her abilities because I'm a young vampire." She said.

"I wouldn't let Judgy kill you." Damon said surprising her.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled.

"What are the vampires you know like?" He asked because he really _was _curious about that.

"George is really fun and laid back and nice and kind of dense so we get along great." She smirked and Damon laughed at her saying that. He liked that she could make fun of herself. "His best friend Xander is like genius smart but to meet him you'd never think that about him because he's _such _a womanizer." She chuckled and Damon smirked. "I think he sleeps with a different girl like every day." She said amused. "Weren't you like that before you came to Mystic Falls?" She teased and he chuckled.

"Maybe." He smirked and she giggled.

"I get it." She agreed surprising him. "Why not when there's no chance of diseases or pregnancy?" She shrugged.

"Are you dating the George guy?" He asked her and she laughed.

"No, he's gay." She said and Damon was visibly surprised.

"Sounds like a strange mix for two best friends." Damon commented and she laughed.

"It is." She agreed. "But they've been best friends for like seventy years. They were neighbours growing up and they were always like joined at the hip so when Xander turned, he turned George so they could be friends forever. It's quite sweet. They make fun of each other non-stop but if someone threatened either of them the other would go _ape shit_." She said and Damon chuckled. Admittedly, he was a little jealous of that... he and Stefan could have been like that.

"Seventy years?" He asked.

"Yeah, they turned in 1960 when George was 22 and Xander was 21." Caroline said.

"Do they always stay together?" Damon asked.

"They do." Caroline smiled. "All they've really ever had is each other." She said and Damon looked curious.

"How so?" He asked.

"George's family kicked him out of the house when he was sixteen because they figured out he was gay and Xander's parents told him to stop being friends with George because of it but George is like Xander's brother so Xander turned his back on his family and left them for George." Caroline said.

"At fifteen years old?" Damon asked surprised and Caroline nodded.

"Xander can make fun of George, Xander can kick his ass but if anyone _else _does it, Xander will go fucking nuts." Caroline said. "Xander's family thought that he must be gay too then since he picked George over them but he's not. He just thinks that George is George regardless who he loves or sleeps with and if the fact he's gay is a problem for someone, they aren't someone Xander wants in his life." Caroline smiled.

"That is really cool of him but cutting off his family?" Damon asked sceptically and Caroline shrugged.

"His parents knew George since he was a baby. George spent like sixteen years hanging out at their house and Xander at George's house and he thought it was disgusting that his parents seemed to forget the fact they totally loved George until the day they found out he was gay. He couldn't understand how it suddenly made George different." Caroline said and Damon nodded. "Would you have let Stefan face the world alone if he'd been gay?" She asked and Damon saw her point.

"No, I would have left with him too." Damon agreed. "I get it." He said.

"They might not be blood brothers but they _are _brothers." Caroline said. "Though it's quite funny, George told Xander that I'm off limits and said he'd kick his ass if he even tries it." She giggled and Damon chuckled at that.

"How do you know?" Damon asked amused.

"Xander told me." She said. "He's my date to prom." She chuckled and Damon looked surprised.

"Do you like him?" Damon asked.

"Just as a friend. It took a little while because he's kind of a weirdo but once you get past that, he's actually a really great person." She said.

"Why's he going to prom with you?" Damon asked full of curiosity.

"He didn't go to his own prom because he didn't make it out of the limo." She giggled and Damon laughed in understanding. "So since it might be his only chance at having the experience, I asked him if he wanted to go with me." She said. "George wasn't happy about that though." She giggled.

"Did he think he'd be going with you?" Damon smirked amused.

"Any excuse to go dancing." She said amused and Damon chuckled. "Are you chaperoning to keep Ric company?" She asked curiously.

"Probably." Damon nodded.

"Can you be nice to Xander, please? He won't cause any problems, I swear." She said and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked and she chuckled.

"That's my nice way of saying 'please don't stake my friend'." She said and he laughed a little.

"I won't." He said amused. "So you've been hanging out with the two of them for eight months?" He asked.

"Yep." Caroline nodded. "I even went on vacation with them for spring break." She giggled at the memory.

"So that's where you went." Damon said amused. "Where did you go?" He asked.

"Baja in Puerto Rico." She said amused. "That week was nuts." She giggled.

"How so?" He smirked.

"The three of us were just _wasted _for a week. We just ate and screwed everyone in sight." She said amused and Damon looked at her surprised.

"Really?" He asked surprised and she chuckled at how surprised he looked.

"Yeah, it was fun." She smiled. "I can't wait to go again next year. They go on the spring break vacation every year because it's just non-stop sex and feeding for a week." She grinned. "George isn't usually into the one night stand thing but for one week a year he goes for it." She said amused.

"I've been to a few of the spring break places too." He agreed with a smirk.

"Mmm, it's like a vampire's dream. Everyone's too wasted to care if you bite them." She said amused.

"Did you kill anyone?" He asked curiously and she smirked at him.

"No, there's no need to. There's hundreds of thousands of people. You can drink until you're high on blood without making even a tiny dent in how many people are there." She said amused and internally he was kind of shocked.

"So George and Xander don't kill people either?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, George drinks from blood bags usually and Xander usually has a few compelled girls around at any one time to feed from." She said and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"That doesn't bother you?" He asked confused and she laughed.

"Damon, _I _have three compelled guys that I feed from and sleep with so why would it bother me?" She said and he looked shocked.

"You were pissed at me for doing that to you." He pointed out and she shrugged. She was kind of surprised at the guilt on his face.

"That is because I was listening to your hypocritical whiney brother at the time and had no concept of what being a vampire _actually _means. If any of my guys turned accidentally, I'd stake them too, so I get it." She shrugged and he looked like he might fall over in shock.

"Are you joking?" He asked her and she laughed.

"No." She said amused. "I need fed and I need laid so why the hell not?" She asked.

"You really don't care." He said deadpan and she shook her head.

"Nope. Doesn't bother me in the slightest. I mean you didn't have to be so _mean _all the time but I enjoyed the sex part and I secretly loved that you were a vampire so I liked being bitten too." She said and his jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"You're obviously spending too much time with humans. Why are you bothering with all the guilt nonsense?" She asked him amused.

"_You_ don't think I should feel guilty about biting and compelling _you_." He said deadpan and she sighed.

"I don't think you should feel guilty about _anything_." She said and he looked truly shocked. "Damon, when you came to Mystic Falls you didn't have your humanity turned on so I get why you were _extra _mean. But you needed blood and sex and you got that from me... So what?" She asked him. "God, can you go back to being _that _vampire please? Elena's turned you into a dumbass." She muttered and he laughed in disbelief.

"I'm in an alternate reality." He said confused.

"No, you're not. But you're a vampire for God's sake." She said.

"So you think I should go back to compelled girls." He said deadpan and she nodded.

"Blood bags keep you weak. I remember when Lexi turned up and she had blood bags and you thought that was ridiculous. When's the last time you even fed fresh?" She asked him seriously and he shot her an annoyed look. "Why did you even start with blood bags?" She asked and he didn't say anything. "Stop pining over a selfish human who tries to change everything about you who is only using everyone including you. It'll never make you happy. Be who you are. If someone can't accept you for who you are, they don't deserve you." She said to him seriously and he blinked in surprise that she would be so blunt. "Anyway, I'll go get juice boxes for the kids. What does Jamie like?" She asked and he stared at her in shock.

"Uh... Orange." He said and she nodded then stood up and went over to the little cafe and bought two orange juice boxes. She hurried back over and went up to the railing.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Daddy Needs Help<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Peter? Jamie? Come get a drink." She called to them then sat back down. Moments later they ran over to her both with matching grins on their faces. "You having fun?" She smiled at them.<p>

"Yep." Peter smiled.

"It's lots of fun, Caroline." Jamie smiled.

"Good. Sit down and have your juice then you can go back." She said to them with a grin and they nodded then Jamie sat down next to Damon and Peter sat between Caroline and Jamie. She handed them their juice boxes and they sat and talked to each other and Caroline smiled at them because they were getting along so well. She realised that she'd gone too far with Damon because he wasn't saying _anything_. She had the tendency to go overboard and she knew she had done just that. She was kind of annoyed at herself for that considering she was pretty sure she screwed any chance of Peter being able to play with Jamie again because Damon wouldn't want to be around her.

"Caroline?" She heard and she looked over at Jamie. "Peter said you sometimes play in there with him too." He said and she nodded.

"I do." She agreed with a smile.

"Do you want to come in with us?" Jamie asked. Caroline kind of saw her chance to give Damon some space and the place was really quiet so she wouldn't have to compel too many parents.

"Sure." She smiled and both boys grinned at her. "I'll be right back then. I just need to go have a quick word with the other parents and make sure that's okay." She said and they nodded to her. She stood up and went over to the three mothers there and compelled them not to care that she'd be in there with the kids. She'd compelled all of the staff and the manager months ago so they all knew her and never said anything when she went in.

"Was it okay?" Peter asked her.

"Of course." She smiled. "You finished?" She asked them and they nodded. "Go put the empty boxes in the recycle bin." She instructed and the two of them hurried over to the recycle bin.

"You're really going in there?" Damon asked her curiously finally breaking his silence.

"Yep." She nodded. "I'm sorry about before, I was out of line. I shouldn't have said what I said." She said surprising Damon then she walked over to the door where the boys were waiting for her and the three of them went into the soft play area together.

Damon didn't have anyone to talk to now so he just watched. He was kind of shocked that Caroline was running around like the boys were but he could see just how much they enjoyed her being there with them. Damon also knew why she'd apologised. He figured that she saw how happy the boys were and thought Damon would be pissed at her for saying all of that. He kind of _was _pissed... but not for the reasons she would think. He was pissed at _himself _for becoming such a doormat. He was pissed at himself for allowing a human to dictate his life.

He was _really _pissed at himself for not getting to know the blonde baby vampire sooner...

* * *

><p>After another half hour the boys were kind of tired so Caroline took them back to Damon.<p>

"The boys are hungry." Caroline said to Damon because she didn't know what he wanted Jamie to eat.

"I thought you said this place had good food." He said to her a little confused.

"Yeah, it does, but I didn't know if you had plans to take Jamie somewhere else for lunch or whatever." She shrugged.

"Here's fine." He replied.

"You want to come then?" She asked nodding towards the dining area.

"Alright." He agreed. Caroline picked up her bag then she walked over to the dining area with the two little boys.

"What do they have here, Caroline?" Jamie asked her with a grin. Damon thought it was quite funny how his son seemed to have completely forgotten his father's presence.

"Lots of stuff. What do you like?" She asked him.

"I like chicken and pasta and vegetables and fish and sweet corn." He said to her and she giggled a little at the selection. Damon smirked amused at that too. He was standing behind the three of them just watching amused. He saw how much his little boy just _loved _Caroline.

"Let's see then." She said looking over the menu. "They have tomato pasta or fish fingers and fries or chicken and vegetable wraps or macaroni cheese." She suggested. Damon was surprised that she was looking at the adult menu and not the kids' one and that had him curious.

"What kind of vegetables are in the chicken wrap?" He asked her.

"Onion, lettuce and peppers." She said and he grinned.

"Can I have that please?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Of course." She nodded. "Do you like mayonnaise?" She asked him.

"Yes." He smiled. "Does it have that sauce in it?" He asked her.

"It does. Think that sounds nice?" She asked him.

"Yep." He grinned at her and she giggled.

"Good. What about you Sweet Pete? What do you want today?" She asked rubbing her cousin's shoulder affectionately.

"Can I have the rice thing, please?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Risotto?" She asked him and he smiled and nodded. "Which one?" She asked.

"What do they have again?" He asked her.

"Mushroom, vegetable or chicken." She said. "You didn't like the fish one." She said and he nodded at the memory.

"Mushroom, please." He said. "Can we have ice cream?" He asked.

"If you eat your lunch." She nodded. She grabbed two juice boxes for the boys. "Do you want a beer?" She asked Damon who looked surprised.

"They serve beer at a kids place?" He asked amused.

"It's only like 2%." She said amused and he chuckled.

"Yeah, alright." He smirked. She grabbed two bottles of beer and walked down to the till with the boys.

"Hey, Caroline." The woman at the till smiled.

"Hey, Marcia. How are you?" Caroline smiled back.

"I'm doing okay, what about you?" She asked.

"Hanging out with Peter." She grinned and Marcia giggled.

"So you're awesome." She said amused and Caroline giggled.

"You know it. How's Herb?" She asked.

"He's good too, sweetie. He just got a promotion at the shop so he's pretty excited about that." Marcia smiled.

"That's amazing! Tell him congratulations." She grinned.

"I will." She smiled. "You got your card?" She asked.

"I do." Caroline smiled then fished out a card from her pocket.

"Peter gets his free toy today." Marcia smiled.

"Any chance you could throw in a second one? Peter's made a friend and it's his first time here." Caroline said.

"Of course I can, sweetie." Marcia said. "That's so nice to hear that he's made a little friend." Damon was quite surprised by their interaction. He gathered that Caroline was clearly there _often_ and not only that but she clearly could get what she wanted _without _compulsion quite easily.

"Thanks, Marcia." Caroline smiled.

"You're welcome. So what are you all having then?" She asked.

"The kids are going to have the chicken vegetable wrap with mayo and the mushroom risotto, I'd like the chilli cheese burger and..." Caroline turned to look at Damon.

"The bacon burger, please." Damon said and Caroline smirked at him for saying 'please' and he chuckled and rolled his eyes because he knew what the look was for.

"Okay, got it." Marcia smiled. She put through the orders on the till along with the juice and beer. "Ten bucks, sweetie." She said and Damon was sure he nearly fell over in shock at the amount. Caroline handed over the ten dollars to her before Damon could even get his wallet out. "You want the play packs?" She asked.

"Sure." Caroline smiled. Marcia reached down under the till and grabbed two play packs and handed them to Caroline. "Thanks."

"You want the toys now or want to pick them up later?" She asked.

"I'll come back before we go." Caroline said. "Damon, you want to grab a table?" She asked him and he gathered that she was going to chat to Marcia. He nodded then Caroline handed him the two play packs and he took the boys over to a table.

"Please tell me you are hitting that." Marcia whispered to her and Caroline laughed knowing Damon would have heard her. Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw Damon trying not to laugh so he clearly did hear it. Marcia was a 27 year old part time college student who had been a teen mom so she worked at the play place to earn enough money to put herself through college.

"You're joking right?" Caroline whispered back.

"No, honey, he's like 'I think my jaw fell off' hot." Marcia said and Caroline laughed.

"He's got really good hearing, Marsh. Don't make his head any bigger." Caroline whispered and Marcia giggled.

"I don't care if he heard me. I'd leave Herb for him." Marcia said and Caroline laughed loudly and glanced at Damon again who was laughing quietly so only she could hear.

"I'll have Herb if you don't want him." Caroline teased and Marcia giggled.

"You're seriously not hitting that?" Marcia asked her and Caroline chuckled.

"Nope." Caroline said.

"Are you at least _attempting _to hit that?" Marcia asked and Caroline was shaking with silent laughter.

"Marsh, you obviously need to get laid." Caroline said amused and she sighed.

"I so do." Marcia agreed and Caroline giggled.

"When's Herb's next day off?" Caroline asked amused.

"Monday." She said and Caroline smirked.

"Why don't I take Jenny out to the mall after school then and you two can have a little time together?" She asked and Marcia grinned.

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Sure. She said she wants to go to that new mall on the other side of town anyway." Caroline said. "I'll pick her up at four." Caroline said.

"Great." Marcia grinned. "Herb will be excited about that." She smiled.

"Then you make sure and get something really sexy to wear. If I come back and you're still in sweatpants, there will be trouble." Caroline teased and Marcia laughed.

"What if it's _different _sweat pants because of all the sex I'll be having?" Marcia asked and Caroline giggled.

"That's alright then." Caroline teased and she laughed.

"I still think you should try to get in there with tall, dark and 'stop traffic' hot over there." Marcia said and Caroline laughed. She heard Damon laugh a little at that too. "Either that or inform me next time you bring him here so I can try to look like I'm not a 27 year old boring mom." She said and Caroline giggled.

"He's a bad boy, Marsh. You know you learned your lesson about bad boys." Caroline said amused and she sighed.

"Yeah... but... Care, have you _seen _him?" She asked and Caroline laughed.

"Yes, Marcia, everyone including _him_ knows he's hot. I'll get you a picture." Caroline said amused and she heard Damon chuckle. Marcia just laughed.

"Think he'd agree to one with his shirt off?" She whispered and Caroline laughed loudly.

"Wow, you really _do _need to get laid." Caroline teased.

"I so do. It's been like a month." Marcia muttered.

"A month? Holy hell that's a long time." Caroline said shocked and Marcia chuckled.

"But it'll be remedied on Monday." She said.

"I'll bring Jenny back late." Caroline teased and Marcia laughed.

"Awesome." She grinned and Caroline giggled.

* * *

><p>A short while later the food was brought out and Caroline went over to sit at the table with Damon and the two boys who'd been colouring with their play packs. Damon shot Caroline an amused look.<p>

"Can't take you anywhere." Caroline said amused and he chuckled.

"She's hot. I'd bang her." Damon said deviously in Caroline's ear and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You leave Marcia alone. She's a really nice person." Caroline said to him and he smirked.

"Who's Jenny?" He asked her curiously and Caroline shrugged.

"Marcia's ten year old daughter." She replied.

"And you're babysitting her?" Damon asked curiously.

"Yeah, I've hung out with her lots of times when Marcia has college work or is working on weekends and has nobody to watch her." Caroline nodded.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Marcia was seventeen when she had Jenny and Jenny's father took off and never paid a penny support for her so Marcia works here full time and does college part time so she can't afford a sitter." Caroline shrugged.

"How do you know her?" Damon asked curiously.

"Her partner Herb is really good friends with Peter's mom. They went to college together. He's a mechanical engineer. I watch Jenny once a week usually and they insisted on doing something for me in return so Herb did my yearly car service at cost price." She shrugged and Damon looked surprised.

"That's it?" Damon asked.

"I didn't want anything for it, Damon, but they're not people who will just take something for nothing and they don't want to be seen like a charity case so I accepted the yearly service thing so it's more like a favour rather than me being like an actual babysitter." She said and he could understand that.

"When do you have time to do all of these things?" Damon asked her confused and she giggled.

"What do you mean?" She asked amused.

"You go to school, you watch Jenny, you watch Peter, you made those two friends, you said you have three guys you... uh..." He glanced at the boys who were talking to each other and eating their lunch. "...spend time with and you do all those extra things in Mystic Falls. When do you have time to do all of that?" He asked confused and she laughed.

"You have to make time for what's important to you." She shrugged. "Besides, I cut class _all the time_." She said and he laughed.

"Really?" He asked amused.

"Oh yeah. Compulsion is _great _for that, by the way." She said amused and he laughed. "Though Ric's a total jobsworth. He tattles to my mom when I cut his class." She said and Damon was shaking with laughter at that.

"That's funny." Damon said amused.

"I yelled at him and told him I'd totally take a chunk out of him once and he just laughed and told me I'd pass out from all the vervain." She rolled her eyes and Damon buckled over with laughter at that.

"You threatened that?" He asked amused and she nodded.

"It's not like I'd actually _do it_ and he knows that but he totally gave me a B on an A paper after a really stressful weekend. It was so not fair." She muttered.

"Which stressful weekend?" Damon asked highly amused.

"The weekend I was Tyler bait." She muttered and Damon looked surprised. "But I came home, healed, then worked my ass off on that paper and he still gave me a B. He's a dumbass." She said annoyed and Damon laughed at her calling Ric a dumbass.

"Seriously? That was harsh of him." Damon smirked. He remembered that weekend. Caroline had been tortured by werewolves all weekend because they were trying to get Tyler to come rescue her so they could kill him. Damon came to her rescue and killed them all instead.

"He was all like 'I can't make excuses for you and not the other students' and I told him he was a dumbass because the other students weren't trapped against a wall for 28 hours surrounded by a bunch of stinking mutts." She said and Damon nodded.

"That's probably why _certain people _shouldn't go to school." Damon said and Caroline knew he meant vampires.

"It's not like I'll ever go _again_. I went for my mom." She shrugged. "Ric so shouldn't be a teacher though." She said and Damon chuckled.

"Why?" He asked amused.

"Because he hates teaching _and_ teenagers so working as a high school teacher is just ridiculous." She said and Damon laughed.

"Probably wasn't his best career decision." Damon agreed amused.

"He only took it because of the unfortunate accident Mr Tanner had." Caroline smirked at Damon who rolled his eyes.

"Everyone has lectured me on that already." He pointed out and Caroline looked confused.

"Why? He was a horrible little man who deserved it." She said and Damon looked surprised again.

"Are you serious?" He asked her and she laughed.

"No guilt over _anything_. It's the way forward." She winked at him and he smirked.

"You mean that, don't you?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Try it. Bring Fun Damon back." She teased and he chuckled.

"Fun Damon?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"Yes. Leave the brooding to the hypocritical whiney little brother." She nodded and he laughed.

"I don't _brood_." He said amused and she chuckled.

"You _so _do." She replied and he smirked.

"Fine. I'll stop then." He said.

"Excellent." She nodded with a smile and he chuckled. Just then Caroline's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw who was calling. "Hey, Xand." She answered.

"_Hey, sexy. What you up to?_" He asked and she chuckled. Damon gathered it was the vampire.

"Hanging out with Peter at the soft play place. You?" She asked.

"_I just woke up and Georgie is already nagging._" He said and she giggled.

"About what?" Caroline asked amused.

"_Blood on the couch._" He said and she chuckled.

"He did already tell you about that, you know. You should take your conquests into your den." She teased and he laughed. Damon smirked amused at that too.

"_Yeah, but there's just something about getting laid on that couch that I like._" He replied amused and she laughed.

"Yeah, you like that it annoys George." She said amused and he laughed. Damon thought that was quite funny too.

"_That might be it._" He agreed amused and she giggled. "_Want to go out tonight?_" He asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Caroline asked.

"_There's a frat end of year party and they're inviting a bunch of sororities to it._" He said and she laughed.

"Yeah, alright." She agreed.

"_You staying here?_" He asked and she laughed.

"Wouldn't be my first choice." She smirked deviously and he chuckled. Damon was kind of surprised as she clearly meant she would be staying with a random guy.

"_Still turning me down then, huh?_" He teased and she laughed.

"Oh yeah." She said amused and he laughed.

"_Bet I could change your mind._" He sing-songed and she giggled.

"George would give you an awful sore face for even trying, you know." She teased and he laughed.

"_Would be so worth it._" He replied and she laughed.

"Your lines don't work on me, Mr S-l-u-t." She said and he laughed loudly.

"_I have forever to try though._" He teased.

"You just concentrate on whatever poor girl you'll drink dry tonight." She teased and he laughed. Damon was kind of amused by how _not bothered _she was about everything.

"_You can't say anything about that, you know._" He pointed out and she giggled.

"Well, you can feel bad for whatever poor boy _I _drink dry tonight." She said shocking Damon but Xander just laughed.

"_Deal, Forbes._" He said amused.

"Cool. I'll head over after I take Peter home." She said.

"_Alright. What booze do you want?_" He asked.

"Just the usual." She shrugged.

"_Cool, say hi to Pete for me._" He said.

"Will do. See you later." She smiled.

"_Bye, Care._" He said then she hung up.

"Sorry about that." Caroline said then took a sip from her beer and ate a few fries.

"That's who's taking you to prom?" Damon asked curiously.

"Yeah." Caroline smiled.

"You're weird." Damon blurted and she laughed.

"Why?" She giggled amused that he would say something like that.

"You're like... you run around like a kid in the play area and you're all first to help anyone out while _also _being a total deviant." He said and she laughed.

"Just because I'm a _certain person_,as you put it, doesn't mean I can't also like kids and be loyal to my friends and family." She shrugged.

"Yeah but it's like opposite ends of the scale." He pointed out.

"No, not really." She said. "Because the running around like a kid part comes under the friend and family category and I already told you that they matter to me but the randoms don't." She said and he thought about that. "I have a balance so it works." She shrugged. "That and as sad as it sounds, running around like a kid is _fun_ after so much drama. It's just plain innocent fun." She smiled and he chuckled.

"You did look like you were enjoying yourself." He agreed.

"You would enjoy it too, you know." Caroline smirked.

"I doubt it." Damon replied amused.

"But a certain huge smile would make you enjoy it." Caroline pointed out and he smirked knowing she meant Jamie. "Is this because you just don't want me to see you do something silly?" She teased and he chuckled.

"Crossed my mind." He replied and she laughed.

"I know plenty of stuff about you already that I've never told anyone." She smirked amused and he looked intrigued.

"Like?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You're ridiculously ticklish behind your knees." She said and Damon laughed.

"I forgot about that." He said. "That's embarrassing." He added and she laughed. "What else?" He asked and she chuckled.

"Your two sensitive spots are the back of your neck and your hip bones." She smirked and he looked surprised. "I know that Damon is your middle name." She said and he blinked in surprise.

"How do you remember all of that?" He asked confused.

"Well, first of all, the compulsion wore off." She teased and he rolled his eyes with a smirk. "And second, I remember everything about the people I care about." She shrugged. Damon looked kind of surprised that she cared about him...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Daddy Needs Help<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>The boys finished their lunch, had ice cream, coloured for a little while to let their food go down then they went back to playing. At just after 2pm, Caroline's phone rang again and she saw that it was Annette.<p>

"Hey, Annette. Everything okay?" Caroline asked.

"_No, Care. I have a huge problem._" She said quietly. Caroline could hear that she was quite upset.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"_You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't super important._" She said.

"Ask." Caroline encouraged.

"_Kirsten fell and broke her arm and I called the medical helpline and the doctor said it'll cost $2500 just for a cast and an x-ray! I don't have that kind of money, Care._" She said and Caroline gasped.

"Oh my God. Is she okay?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"_No, she's in so much pain. I just want it to stop hurting her._" Annette said and Caroline sighed.

"I'll have to compel her to stay in bed then, Annette. I'm not taking any chances that she'd turn." Caroline said _shocking _Damon.

"_That's fine. I'll keep her home on Monday too just in case._" She said.

"Okay. Are you at home?" Caroline asked.

"_Yeah, I just kept her here. I thought I'd call and ask before taking her to the doctor._" Annette said.

"I'll be right there." Caroline promised then hung up.

"She _knows_?" Damon asked her shocked and she nodded.

"She's known since like a week after I turned." Caroline said and Damon's jaw dropped. "I need to go then." She said.

"Are you coming back?" Damon asked curiously and Caroline bit her lip and glanced at the boys who were having so much fun.

"If I just run with Peter there instead of taking the car, I can probably be back in like ten minutes." She said.

"I'll watch him if you want." He shrugged and she was surprised.

"You don't mind?" Caroline asked sceptically.

"No, you'll get there faster if you don't have to take him with you." Damon said.

"I'll be right back then. Thanks, Damon." Caroline said sincerely. She walked over to the side of the play area then. "Peter?" She called and he ran over to her. "I just need to run and do something for five minutes. Are you okay to keep playing with Jamie until I get back?" Caroline asked him and he smiled.

"Okay, Care." He agreed.

"Damon is right there if you need anything, okay?" She asked him pointing to Damon.

"Okay." He repeated.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." She promised and he nodded then ran back to play with Jamie and Caroline hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>Caroline was back ten minutes later then the boys asked her to go play with them again so she did. At nearly five o'clock Caroline went over to Marcia and said bye then got the two Transformers toys from her and gave them to the boys who loved them.<p>

"Did you have fun today?" Caroline asked Peter.

"It was great, Care." He grinned at her.

"Good, I'm glad. You know what time it is, Sweet Pete." She said to him and he frowned.

"We have to go home?" He asked her sadly and she nodded. Damon was kind of surprised at her leaving already.

"You're leaving?" Jamie asked Caroline with wide sad eyes.

"Peter needs to get home for dinner with his mom and his brother and sister." Caroline said to Jamie. "Maybe you can see each other again some time." She said.

"Care, can Jamie come to the zoo with us?" Peter asked.

"Um..." Caroline said unsure how to answer.

"Can I Daddy?" Jamie asked Damon with a huge grin and he smirked at Caroline.

"When are you going to the zoo?" He asked amused.

"Tomorrow." Caroline replied and he was surprised.

"I'll need to ask your mother, Jaim." Damon said.

"Okay." Jamie said a little sadly and Damon was amused by how much Jamie had obviously enjoyed hanging out with Peter and Caroline.

"I'm picking Peter up tomorrow at noon so you can let me know." Caroline said to Damon who nodded. "Say bye to Jamie and Damon while I get your jacket." Caroline said to Peter then she walked over to the little cubby she got and opened it and took out the kids' jackets. Caroline turned around and saw Peter hug Jamie and she thought it was _so cute_ and she totally grinned at Damon who chuckled. She walked over then and gave Damon Jamie's jacket because she figured they'd leave too then she helped Peter put his jacket on. Jamie then surprised Damon by hugging Caroline who giggled and hugged him back. "It was really nice to meet you Jamie." She smiled.

"I had lots of fun today, Caroline." Jamie smiled back.

"Me too." She grinned and the little boy just looked so happy. She stood up then and Peter took her hand. "Bye, Jamie." She waved and he waved back at her. "Bye, Damon." She said and he smirked at her and gave her a little wink which made her chuckle then they were gone. Jamie climbed up on Damon's lap then and looked at him with curiosity.

"What's up?" Damon asked him amused.

"Daddy? Is Caroline your girlfriend?" He asked and Damon chuckled.

"No." He said.

"Can you ask her to be your girlfriend?" He asked and Damon laughed.

"Why?" He asked amused.

"Because I like her." Jamie grinned and Damon smirked.

"You only met her for one day." Damon pointed out and Jamie smiled.

"But Daddy... she's perfect." Jamie said and Damon was very surprised by his little boy.

"How do you figure?" He asked amused.

"She's so nice and fun and she's so pretty. And I saw you looking at her. You think she's pretty too." Jamie said and Damon laughed in surprise that his nearly five year old was so observant.

"I do think she's beautiful." Damon agreed. "But don't tell her that." Damon said to him amused.

"You should tell her that. Maybe then she'll be your girlfriend." Jamie said and Damon laughed.

"Why would I want her as my girlfriend?" Damon asked him amused.

"Because Daddy, she makes you happy. You're always so sad when I see you but today you were happy." Jamie said and Damon blinked a few times in surprise.

"I'm not sad usually." Damon said to him and Jamie nodded.

"You smile because you're happy to see _me_ but I see that you're sad there." Jamie said pointing to Damon's eyes. Damon kind of wanted to cry at that.

"There were just a lot of sad things that happened. I'm sorry you had to see that." Damon said to him sincerely.

"That's okay, Daddy, I love you." Jamie smiled and Damon totally melted.

"I love you too, Jaim." Damon said and the boy grinned.

"Can we please go to the zoo with Caroline and Peter tomorrow?" He asked and Damon chuckled.

"I promise I'll ask your mother." Damon nodded amused.

* * *

><p>Damon thought a lot about what his little boy said. He <em>had <em>been sad for a long time... and he had felt kind of happy that day. But that couldn't really be helped because Caroline was like a ray of sunshine. Maybe he needed a little sunshine, he thought. He was on his way back to Mystic Falls and he decided to call her.

"_Hey, Damon._" She answered.

"Hey. Were you serious about tomorrow?" He asked.

"_Yeah, definitely. Peter went home and told his mom about like the __**whole **__day. He had so much fun._" She giggled and Damon smirked.

"His mother said it was okay." Damon said.

"_That's great._" She said happily. "_Am I taking both of them or are you coming too?_" She asked curiously and Damon was surprised that she _would _take _his _kid without him. He was continually surprised at just how nice she was.

"Maybe being a bit silly wouldn't be that bad." Damon smirked and she laughed knowing he wanted to go too.

"_Cool. What's the plan then?_" She asked.

"No point in taking two cars so I'll pick you up." Damon said surprising her.

"_Okay. At my mom's house at, say, 11.30am?_" She asked.

"That's fine." Damon agreed. "You know, Jamie is a little bit in love with you." Damon teased and Caroline giggled.

"_I told you that kids love me._" She teased back and he chuckled.

"That's because you run around like one." Damon said amused.

"_I sure do and I fully expect you to do the same tomorrow._" She teased and he laughed.

"At a zoo?" He asked amused.

"_Have you __**been **__to that zoo? It's amazing! There's so much stuff to do. You'll have plenty of opportunities to totally ruin your reputation by running around like an idiot, I promise._" She said and he laughed.

"We'll see." He smirked amused.

"_I'll take that. That's better than 'no way in hell'._" She teased and he chuckled.

"You seem to be in a very good mood." Damon commented.

"_I am. Today was fun. Who knew __**you **__could produce such an awesome little boy?_" She teased and he laughed.

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or not." He smirked and she giggled.

"_Don't be. I was just teasing._" She said amused.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled up outside of the Forbes' residence and he saw Caroline coming out the door. He'd kind of thought a lot about her the night before so he couldn't help checking her out. She was wearing denim short shorts, a red and white striped off the shoulder nautical style top and red strappy wedge sandals. Her hair was left with it's natural wave and she only had a little eyeliner and mascara on... Damon thought she looked <em>hot<em>. She hurried down to his car then hopped in.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Morning." He nodded then started the car and drove away.

"Did you psych yourself up to let out your inner kid today?" She asked and he chuckled.

"It depends entirely on what exactly you plan on torturing me with." He smirked.

"It's not torture. It's fun to just let go and be silly sometimes. You'll see. It's totally freeing." She smiled and he smirked.

"I haven't _been _a kid for like 155 years." He pointed out amused and she laughed.

"Then it's high time to get kid Damon out." She grinned and he laughed a little. "You see 155 years ago they didn't have all the fun kid stuff they have now. It's time you experienced that." She nodded and he chuckled.

"You know that's ridiculous, right?" Damon asked amused.

"So what?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked amused.

"So what if it's ridiculous? It's nice to not be an 'evil vampire' for a few hours and just have fun with two little people who are innocent and don't know the horrors of the world. With them, we can pretend we don't know them either." She said and Damon was kind of surprised at her reasoning. It sounded kind of nice. "You happen to have an excellent excuse too. You can always just use the 'Daddy obligation' card." She teased and he laughed. "You can be lame and old anytime. Let's just have a blast with the boys today." She grinned and he chuckled.

"I'm not lame and old." He defended amused.

"Yeah, you so are. But not today, right?" She teased and he laughed.

"Fine." He said amused.

"Good. Would hate to have to start calling you Gramps." She smirked and he laughed loudly.

"You wouldn't _dare_." He smirked amused.

"You know I totally would." She teased and he chuckled.

"Oh God, what have I done?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"How's Stefan?" She asked curiously and he sighed.

"Annoying. He wants me to let him out of the cell but he'll probably just run away." Damon muttered.

"If anyone can make Stefan feel it's you." She said and he looked at her in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" He asked curiously and she shrugged.

"He's been your brother for like a million years." She replied and he chuckled. "Nobody knows Stefan better than you do." She commented and he sighed.

"Want to tell Elena that? She seems to think she knows Stefan best and she keeps bugging me about it." Damon muttered.

"Probably wouldn't do any good." Caroline shrugged.

"Why's that?" He asked curiously.

"Because I told Elena to go fuck herself yesterday." Caroline said and Damon laughed in surprise. He had so not been expecting that answer.

"Why?" He asked amused.

"Apparently Bonnie told Elena what I said about being a vampire so she appeared at my house last night to lecture me on that and I told her to leave me alone. She then said she'd never speak to me again if I didn't let Bonnie do the spell so I told her to go fuck herself and mind her own business." Caroline shrugged and Damon smirked.

"Did that work?" He asked and she sighed.

"No, of course not, have you _met _Elena?" Caroline asked and Damon chuckled.

"So what _did _work?" He asked curiously.

"I told her that I overheard her say what I told you she said yesterday and she asked me if it was any wonder she felt that way considering I was _choosing _to be a monster... so... I may have..." She sighed. "I may have told her that I'd rather be a monster than a temporary useless walking blood bag." She bit her lip and Damon's jaw dropped then he laughed loudly.

"You _said _that?" He asked highly amused.

"It's not like I'm proud of saying that, Damon, I just lost my temper with her considering Elena can be really mean when she wants to be and this was after her yelling at me for like half an hour and I was late to go meet Xander and I just wanted her to leave already. Hopefully she'll leave me the hell alone now." She muttered. "I'm _definitely _moving to Lexington." She said.

"Is that why she called me like ten times last night?" Damon asked amused.

"She did say that she was going to tell you I said that." Caroline replied.

"What did you say to that?" He smirked.

"I told her to knock herself out. Literally." Caroline replied and he chuckled.

"You're so blunt." He commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, me and my monster had lots of fun last night and I'm not going to apologise to a _human _for being a vampire." She said.

"You're a total little human bigot now." He teased and she shrugged.

"No, I'm not. I still like their blood." She smirked and he laughed loudly.

"I should really call her back and see what she says." Damon flashed a devious smile at Caroline who giggled.

"Go ahead, it'll be funny." She said and he chuckled then got his phone out. He dialled Elena's number and put it to his ear.

"_Damon! I've been calling you since last night!_" She said annoyed.

"I was busy. What is it?" He asked.

"_You need to do something about Caroline!_" She exclaimed.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"_She called me a temporary useless walking blood bag!_" Elena exclaimed and he chuckled. "_It's not funny!_" She yelled.

"What exactly do you want me to do about it, Elena? You want me to go stake her because she was _mean _to you?" Damon asked amused.

"_That wasn't mean, it was cruel._" She said.

"I disagree." Damon replied and she gasped.

"_What?_" She exclaimed. Caroline was kind of shocked too.

"You called her a monster first so why shouldn't she stick up for herself?" Damon asked surprising Caroline.

"_Wait just a minute. She __**told **__you she said that?_" Elena asked shocked.

"Mmhmm." He said.

"_And you don't care?_" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Well, considering you went over to lecture her about forcing her to be human when she doesn't want to be human just because _you_ think all vampires are monsters, why the hell would I care?" He asked her. "If you've forgotten, _I_ am a vampire, so why would I take your side over hers?" He asked and Caroline smiled at him softly for taking her side.

"_Uh... because it's __**me**__?_" She asked him like he was stupid and Caroline's jaw dropped at her saying that. Damon just chuckled.

"You know, somebody told me recently that vampires should stick to their own kind. I'm starting to agree with that." Damon said shooting Caroline a smirk and she smiled.

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_" She exclaimed angrily.

"It means, you got what you wanted, you no longer need vampires to protect you anymore since Klaus is dead. Enjoy your temporary little human life." Damon said and internally Caroline was shocked.

"_Damon! What the hell are you talking about?_" She gasped.

"Caroline is right about you. You _are_ a selfish bitch who just uses people. Goodbye, Elena." Damon said amused then hung up and Caroline chuckled.

"She'll crawl back to you on her hands and knees now, you know." Caroline smirked and Damon shrugged.

"I thought about everything you said yesterday and you were right about everything." He admitted.

"So what did you do last night then?" Caroline smirked at him deviously and he chuckled.

"I went out and fed like I should be." He said and she grinned.

"It's about time." She said and he smirked.

"Most people would not have that reaction." He teased and she chuckled.

"Most people suck." She said and he laughed. "Can I ask you something?" She asked curiously and he smirked.

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"Do you prefer hunting, or feeding during sex?" She asked and he shrugged.

"It just depends. If I'm pissed hunting is better but if I'm not then feeding during sex is better." He replied.

"Mmm." She agreed. "Though a good hunt is a total rush." She commented and he cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Do you stop?" He asked curiously.

"Usually." She shrugged. "I probably won't tonight." She replied and he looked surprised.

"You're going hunting tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah. I hardly ever drink from the crappy bags anymore and I haven't hunted in like two weeks so I'm going tonight." She said.

"Where do you go?" He asked.

"West Virginia. There're lots of woods there so it's easy to cover up a body if I don't feel like stopping." She shrugged. "Want to come?" She asked and he looked surprised.

"I can't even remember the last time I hunted with someone." He said. "I'm in." He agreed.

"Are you going to be pissed if I don't stop?" She asked him.

"No." He chuckled. "Why would I?" He asked.

"Just checking." She shrugged.

"Do you decide in advance?" He asked curiously.

"No, I have a kind of system." She replied surprising him. "If I come across _one _person, I usually kill them but if there's like a large group of campers I just feed from all of them and stop when the heartbeat slows because one missing person is easy to cover up but if a large group went missing that would just be a pain in the ass to cover up." She said and he chuckled.

"Makes sense." He agreed. "Do you ever lose control?" He asked.

"Never." She shook her head. "I guess it's because I'm so used to fresh blood now but I never feel like I can't stop. I have _no _problems with blood ever." She said.

"That's good." He smirked. He was quite impressed with that considering she'd only been a vampire for a year and a half...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Daddy Needs Help<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"By the way, I forgot to ask you yesterday, how the hell was lunch only ten bucks?" He asked her confused and she laughed.<p>

"I'm there often so the manager gave me a staff discount card for the cafeteria which means I get a meal and a drink for $2.50 as long as I show the card." She replied. "And every ten meals I buy, Peter gets a free toy." She said and Damon looked surprised.

"Is that why you bought the boys' food from the adult menu?" He asked.

"Partly, but also because personally I just don't think the kids' menu is particularly healthy." She said. "Hot dogs, chicken nuggets, pizza... Peter would rather eat good food than the crappy stuff." She said. "Jamie seems to be the same though." She commented and Damon chuckled.

"His mother's a bit of a health freak so he isn't used to eating junk food." He replied. "She called me last night after Jamie went to bed to tell me she was so happy about him meeting Peter because he didn't stop talking about it all night." He said amused and Caroline smiled.

"Peter was the same. Annette was really happy about that too." Caroline agreed. "Do you get along well with Sonia?" Caroline asked and Damon sighed.

"We used to get along better but last year she got a boyfriend and Jamie doesn't like him which obviously makes _me _not like him but she refuses to ditch him just because Jamie doesn't like him." Damon said and Caroline frowned.

"Why doesn't Jamie like him?" Caroline asked.

"He's one of those people who doesn't really like kids but pretends to just because his girlfriend has one. Jamie can tell that the guy doesn't like him but Sonia doesn't believe it because the boyfriend sometimes buys Jamie something and sometimes tries to play with him." Damon said. "But the kind of stuff he buys shows just how much he doesn't give a crap about Jamie." He explained.

"But isn't Jamie her priority?" Caroline asked confused and Damon sighed.

"Yeah, but it's complicated. She doesn't say it but I know she regrets having Jamie." Damon said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"But... how can she regret that?" Caroline asked confused.

"Because at the time she'd had lots of problems with guys and she decided that she wanted to be a mother because she wasn't interested in the relationship thing and she wanted to pass on her gift. That's how she ended up with me as his father considering I wanted kids as a human but I didn't want a relationship either... but now... now I think she wants the husband and family thing and having Jamie complicates that because her boyfriend would probably want his own kids but he definitely does _not _want to be a step dad to somebody else's kid. He won't move in with her because of Jamie. He won't marry her because of Jamie and I think she kind of resents both me and Jamie for that a bit because she's crazy about that idiot guy. That and Jamie doesn't have her gift." Damon said with a sigh.

"You know, there's kind of a simple solution to that." She said and he looked at her surprised.

"What solution?" He asked.

"Why don't you take Jamie full time and she takes him occasionally considering she can have more kids but you can't." Caroline suggested and Damon looked surprised.

"Caroline... I love my son... but I would have _no idea _what to do with him full time." Damon admitted and she giggled.

"It's not that hard, Damon. I'd help you." Caroline said shocking Damon.

"Why would you do that?" He asked her confused and she shrugged.

"Because he's a precious little person who deserves to grow up loved and wanted and cherished... not around some loser guy who doesn't even see that just because he's someone else's kid, doesn't mean he isn't a fabulous little dude." Caroline smiled and Damon chuckled. "Besides, we've established that kids love me so you'd be like super dad when I get done with you." She winked at him and he laughed.

"But what _would _I do with him?" Damon asked and she shrugged.

"Well, he'll be starting school in August so you'd really only have him for a little while in the morning, a little while in the evening and on weekends. Sonia could have him like one night during the week and one night at the weekend so you'd still have plenty of time to yourself to do whatever you want to do. I know you can cook already so food wouldn't be hard." She shrugged. "And if Sonia didn't have him full time, maybe the time she _does _have with him would be quality time spent with him so she'd get to still have her life with that guy while maintaining a good relationship with her son and Jamie wouldn't have to worry about the creepy boyfriend." She said and Damon chuckled.

"You're making this sound like a very good idea, you know." Damon smirked amused.

"I saw you yesterday." She replied. "You clearly love spending time with Jamie and it would be good for you to have some kind of purpose _other _than being responsible for the doppelganger." She said and he smirked.

"I quit that job earlier if you didn't hear." He said and she laughed.

"I know." She agreed amused. "Just think about it. What else have you got to do for the next ten to fifteen years?" She smirked and he chuckled.

"I will think about it." He nodded and she saw that he was totally intrigued by the idea.

* * *

><p>They picked Jamie up first and Caroline met Sonia. She thought the woman seemed quite nice. She did however need to speak to Damon for a second so Jamie went to wait with Caroline in the car. Jamie told her that he was so excited to go to the zoo and she thought he was just adorable. Damon came out of the house about twenty minutes later looking a little wide eyed and he motioned to Caroline that he wanted to speak to her. She said to Jamie that she'd be back in a second then jumped out of the car and went to the other side where Damon stood.<p>

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"I think you're psychic." He said to her quietly and she looked confused. "Tom, the boyfriend, is moving to D.C. for a job and Sonia wants to go with him." He said and Caroline looked stunned. "So, I suggested what you said." He told her and she looked surprised.

"And? Did she agree?" Caroline asked.

"She was a bit sceptical but I basically repeated verbatim what you said to me about her being able to have other kids and a life with the Tom guy and being able to spend quality time with Jamie instead and it was written all over her face that she wants to." Damon said.

"But?" Caroline asked.

"She doesn't want Jamie in Mystic Falls." Damon said and Caroline thought about that.

"That _is _understandable... So move to Lexington." She shrugged and he cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Why Lexington?" He asked.

"Because then I can help you." Caroline said.

"But... will you?" He asked her and she saw that he was kind of _terrified _at the prospect of being a single dad.

"Well... why don't we get a place together then?" She asked and he looked seriously surprised. "That way I don't have to live by myself and you don't have to freak out because you're alone with a five year old." She smirked and he chuckled.

"You'd be alright with living with a five year old?" Damon asked sceptically and she chuckled.

"Well, Peter would have been over regularly anyway and if you didn't notice, I love kids, so I have no problem with that." She shrugged. "Plus, it means you don't have to do it all by yourself." She said. "So you can explain to Sonia that you'll live in Lexington so Jamie can still attend the school he's registered to go to. It's only like an hour away from D.C. so she can still see Jamie whenever she wants to." Caroline shrugged and Damon thought about that.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes, Damon." She nodded.

"Alright." He agreed. "I'll go tell her then." He said and she nodded then Damon went back into the house and Caroline got back into the car.

* * *

><p>Caroline called Annette and told her she was running a little late and soon Damon came back out and Caroline went out again.<p>

"So?" She asked him.

"She apparently called Tom and he loves the idea so she agreed." He replied and she smiled.

"Good." She said. "What did you come up with?" She asked curiously.

"Well, Tom will be working almost every weekend so she said that she would come here every second weekend and I've to drive Jamie to D.C. on the other weekends so she'll spend every weekend with him." Damon said and Caroline smiled.

"That works out great then." She said. "When are they going?" She asked.

"In two weeks." Damon replied and Caroline thought about that.

"That's fine." She nodded then grinned. "This is exciting, don't you think?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Not the word I'd use." He said and she smiled.

"Don't be worried, Damon. Everything will be fine, I promise." She nodded.

"Thank you for this." He said to her sincerely.

"Don't thank me. It'll be a new adventure." She smiled and he chuckled.

"I don't know about that." He said amused. "By the way, you should probably tell Annette my real name since Peter will no doubt be around me a lot now." He said and Caroline looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" She asked him and he nodded.

"If I'm going to have Jamie full time, there's a chance people might find out anyway." He said and she thought about that.

"Well, Bonnie and Elena never go to Lexington, so I guess the only ones that could find out would be Ric and Stefan." Caroline said and Damon nodded.

"I'm going to tell Stefan." Damon said surprising Caroline.

"Really?" She asked sceptically considering Stefan was in the cell at the boarding house and had been for a couple of months.

"He deserves to hear it from me instead of accidentally finding out or catching me with him." Damon replied.

"That might make him want to feel, you know, considering he probably wouldn't anticipate getting to be an uncle." She said surprising Damon.

"Mmm. It's possible." Damon nodded in agreement.

"You know, Damon... The Stefan who was your best friend is still in there somewhere." She said to him and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't you think it's time to bury the hatchet?" She asked him. "Neither of you like fighting with the other so you should just go tell him you want your brother back. That might be enough to make him feel, you know." She said and he sighed.

"But that's just embarrassing." He muttered.

"No, it isn't. Normal Stefan wants that too. He never wants to do anything to hurt you, he told me that. It's never too late for a fresh start." She said to him sincerely and Damon thought about that. He, however, wasn't thinking about Stefan when she said that.

"I'll think about it." Damon nodded. "Though we're seriously late now." He said because it was quarter past noon.

* * *

><p>Caroline made Damon go to the door with her since he'd done that so she could meet Sonia. The door opened to reveal a blonde woman in her late twenties.<p>

"Hey, sweetie." Annette smiled.

"Hey, remember I said Jamie's dad's name was Brad?" Caroline asked and she nodded. "It's actually Damon and this is him." Caroline smirked and Annette chuckled.

"Your sire?" Annette asked surprised and Damon looked visibly surprised at that. Caroline just chuckled.

"Yeah." She nodded and Annette smirked.

"Come in then, Damon." She said and Damon looked surprised at the invitation as she obviously knew he'd need one.

"Thanks." He said then the three of them went into the house and Annette closed the door. "This is Jamie." He said to her and she smiled at the little boy.

"Hi, Jamie. It's so nice to meet you. Peter had lots of fun yesterday." She said to him happily and he grinned.

"Me too." He smiled.

"I'm Peter's mom, Annette." She said to him.

"Hi, Annette." He smiled.

"You know, Care said you were hot but she didn't say you were _that _hot." Annette said to Damon and both he and Caroline laughed.

"Oh dear God." Caroline said with an eye roll. "You seem to have a strange effect on horny wives." She said and he laughed a little.

"Care!" Annette exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Anyway, how's Kirsten today?" Caroline asked her.

"Bored. She's completely fine so she's bored lying in bed with books and magazines." Annette chuckled. Damon looked at Caroline confused as to why the girl would have to stay in bed.

"Kirsten is _really _accident prone. She falls _all the time_." Caroline said to him.

"Ah." He nodded understanding that they were just being cautious.

"By the way, I'm going to be moving up here in the next couple of weeks." Caroline said to Annette who looked surprised. "I know you've taken vacation time for when the kids finish school but I'll be around." Caroline said to her.

"Thanks, Care." She said sincerely.

"Caroline!" They heard then Peter ran into the hall and jumped on Caroline who giggled and hugged him.

"Someone's excited." Caroline giggled.

"Can we go? I've been waiting for you _forever_." He said to her and Caroline, Damon and Annette laughed a little at his cuteness.

"Yeah, I just need to go say hi to Kirsten then we'll go. Talk to Jamie." Caroline said to him and he grinned then let go of her and started chatting away to Jamie about the zoo and Annette watched the two of them with a smile. Damon could tell that she felt the same way about it that he did... though internally he was kind of shocked that she was okay with two vampires taking her child away for the day. "Where's Robbie?" Caroline asked Annette.

"Ugh. _Someone _is trying to make up for yelling at him last night and took him to the park. He'll no doubt be home any minute." Annette muttered.

"Want me to take another chunk out of him?" Caroline asked her and she giggled. Damon looked at Caroline in surprise for that.

"He's still totally shaken up about that from yesterday. I hate him." Annette mumbled.

"_Why _was he yelling at Robbie?" Caroline asked confused and she sighed.

"He accidentally dropped a glass and it broke." Annette said and Caroline shook her head in annoyance.

"He's a child. It happens." Caroline said annoyed.

"I know. With any luck he'll get b-l-o-w-n up." Annette said and Caroline chuckled. Damon smirked at her for that one.

* * *

><p>Caroline went upstairs to talk to Kirsten and Peter took Jamie up to his room to play a little for a few minutes. Damon sat in the living room chatting with Annette a little and he thought she seemed like a really nice woman. About ten minutes later, the front door opened and they heard sobbing.<p>

"Stop crying, you little snivelling girl." They heard a man say angrily.

"I'm sorry, Dad." The boy cried.

"Get up to your room before I smack you." He said then slammed the door. The little boy darted up the stairs and the man walked into the living room and saw Annette and Damon glaring at him. Damon _completely _understood why Caroline wanted to kill the creep.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Annette asked him furiously.

"_Your _son is a blubbering little _girl_. Crying at eight years old. It's pathetic." He said annoyed then Caroline walked into the room and grabbed his throat and pushed him roughly against the wall.

"Clearly the message didn't go through yesterday." Caroline said to him calmly and his eyes widened a little. "What part of 'stop bullying your children or I'll kill you' was hard to understand?" She asked him angrily. Damon was kind of surprised that Annette seemed _relieved _that Caroline stepped in. "You think Robbie is pathetic for crying? _You _are pathetic and a coward for getting your kicks out of humiliating and bullying three young children. Do it again and I'll compel you to cut your own dick off, is that understood?" Caroline glared at him and he gulped. Damon saw that he had a bandage on one side of his neck and he understood the 'chunk' comment now.

"This is the last straw. We're done. I want you gone, Richard." Annette said surprising Caroline.

"It's _my _house." He said annoyed.

"That can _easily_ be fixed and you know it." Caroline said to him. "What do you think, Annette?" Caroline asked over her shoulder and Annette nodded. She stared into his eyes and his jaw fell slack. "You will take your belongings and leave now. You and Annette are over. This is Annette's house and you will never fight her for it. You will not come back here. If you want to see your children you will call Annette and ask. If she says no you will accept it. You will pay whatever she wants you to without question. Now get to it." She said then let her compulsion go and took a step back. Richard turned then hurried up the stairs and Annette sighed in relief then ran over to Caroline and hugged her. Caroline hugged her back tightly.

"I should have asked you to do that a long time ago." Annette said softly.

"I should have just killed the creep a long time ago." Caroline muttered and Annette chuckled.

"Well, a funeral would be cheaper than a divorce." Annette smirked and both Caroline and Damon laughed.

"After his tour." Caroline winked at her and Damon was surprised that Caroline would say that. "Are you okay?" Caroline asked her seriously and she sighed.

"I'll be okay the second he's gone." She said and Caroline nodded. "I'll have to do some damage control with Robbie though. He was so upset." She said sadly.

"I'll go get Jamie and Peter then. Just ignore that ass. He'll be gone soon." Caroline said to her sincerely and she smiled.

"Thanks, Care." She said softly.

"I'll add 'hurry up' to the compulsion when I go upstairs." Caroline said and Annette chuckled. "One sec, Damon." Caroline said then darted upstairs. Annette sat down and sighed.

"Man, I could use a whiskey." She muttered and Damon chuckled.

"That's my drink of choice too." He agreed with a smirk.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Annette said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. Caroline told me yesterday that you have trouble with him." Damon said.

"She tell you about the glass of water?" She asked and he nodded. "I've never seen Care as mad as she was when I told her that."

"She literally did take a chunk out of him, didn't she?" Damon asked and she nodded. "The vampire thing doesn't bother you?" Damon asked curiously.

"No, not at all. I've been close to Caroline since she was a baby. She's still Caroline. Even if she wasn't a vampire when I told her about the glass of water, she would probably have still knocked him out or something for that. She's fiercely protective of the kids and Peter especially. So am I... but I'm ashamed to say that I'm kind of afraid of him." Annette said and Damon nodded.

"He's a big guy, it's understandable." Damon agreed because Richard looked to be about six foot four and Annette was a petite woman who probably wasn't taller than about five foot two.

"I thought it would be okay because he goes back to the military in just over three weeks time so I figured I'd just wait it out... but it's like every day now that he's yelling or hitting the kids and... they're only little. They don't deserve that." She sighed.

"There's no need for an adult to hit a child." Damon agreed.

"You know..." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you after everything Care said about you." She said softly and Damon looked at her kind of confused because it was obvious she meant it so clearly Caroline had been nice about him.

"What did she say?" He asked sceptically.

"She told me that if she's half the vampire you are one day, she'll be really proud of herself." Annette smiled and Damon felt like he _may _fall over in shock. "She said that you're brave and strong and she's really happy that you're her sire even though it wasn't you who turned her. She also said that you made her feel like being a vampire would be okay and that she could manage it." She said and Damon blinked in surprise.

"Really?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yep. Though she was pissed at you for letting your brother make her hunt a bunny." She said amused and Damon chuckled.

"She's a good vampire. Probably has it figured out better than I do." He said and she looked surprised.

"She loves it now." Annette said. "She's asked me to turn." She said and Damon looked surprised.

"Are you considering that?" He asked curiously.

"I told her that I might when the kids are a little older." She nodded. "I was kind of worried about her having to be alone forever but maybe that might not be the case." She smirked at Damon knowingly and chuckled a little in embarrassment.

"Well, if you want to turn, I'll turn you. She's a little young to be making vampires." Damon replied dodging what she said and she shot him an amused look which made him chuckle again.

"Mmhmm." She nodded and he smirked. "I'll think about it." She replied amused.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I wish I did though, because then there would be Daroline and Elena would have gone with Jeremy and be out of the show ;)

* * *

><p>Daddy Needs Help<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Damon paid the four of them into the zoo since Caroline bought lunch the day before then the four of them went in.<p>

"What do you want today, Sweet Pete?" Caroline asked as they walked over to the left.

"A pirate!" He grinned and she giggled.

"Okay." She smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked curiously.

"It's what we always do first." She grinned then pointed and Damon followed where she was pointing and saw a face painting stall and he chuckled.

"Let me guess, you're doing it too." He said amused.

"Yep. So are you." She said and he looked at her amused.

"No, that won't be happening." He said and she smirked.

"Okay, Gramps." She said and he laughed in disbelief.

"I can't believe you just said that." He said amused.

"Kid Damon." She reminded him and he chuckled.

"You seriously want me to walk around a zoo with paint on my face." He said and she nodded.

"Yep. I even brought face wipes so you can wipe it off before we leave so nobody will see you." She said and he chuckled. "You can even get a guy one like a spider or a snake or something." She said amused.

"You really aren't joking." He said deadpan and she laughed.

"I'm really not joking, Gramps." She said and he laughed.

"Stop calling me that." He said amused.

"Then get Kid Damon out." She grinned. "I highly doubt they had face paint when you were a kid." She said and he chuckled.

"Fine." He muttered and she grinned.

"Yay!" She said happily and he chuckled at her getting all happy about it.

* * *

><p>Jamie got his face done like a tiger and Peter got his done like a pirate so he had an eye patch, a bandana across his forehead and a stubble beard and moustache painted on. Peter was finished first so Caroline went after him and Damon was highly amused by it considering the painters knew Caroline and Peter by name. Caroline got a black and pink glitter design painted across her right eyelid coming out at the side and once it was dry, the painter stuck on little diamante jewels and it was a very girly but beautiful design then she did the same with the other eye. When she was finished she hopped up and grinned at Damon. Damon thought she actually looked quite beautiful with the design.<p>

"What are you getting?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Doesn't really matter. It's not like it's going to be any less embarrassing." He said amused.

"Oh I'm pretty sure a spider would be less embarrassing for you than a princess tiara." She said and he laughed.

"Possibly." He said amused.

"I'll choose it. Sit." She instructed him and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing girly." He warned her and she smiled.

"I promise." She nodded and he rolled his eyes then sat down in the seat next to Jamie. The tiger design was all over his face so it was taking longer than the rest of them though Damon could see that Jamie _loved _the idea of this so he wasn't _that _bothered by all of it. Caroline flipped through the little book then showed a design to the painter and Damon looked at her amused.

"What did you pick?" He asked her.

"You'll see." She smiled.

"Blondie." He said in slight warning and she laughed.

"You'll like it. It's the most guy-ish one they have in my opinion." She said and he chuckled.

"Right." Damon smirked. The painter set to work and Damon was highly amused that he was _allowing _this circus to happen. It only took a few minutes then his was finished.

"I like it." Caroline said and Damon saw that she didn't look like she was making fun of him so she clearly _did _like it. The painter handed a mirror to Damon and he thanked her then looked at his face and chuckled. From his left cheek over his left eyebrow there was a tribal badass looking black dragon with small gold accents and Damon didn't think it was _that _bad.

"Let me see, Daddy." Jamie said happily and Damon turned to look at him and Jamie grinned. "That's so cool!" He exclaimed and Damon saw how happy Jamie was at the fact Damon was joining in on the fun.

"You think?" Damon asked him and he grinned and nodded.

"Told you so." Caroline smirked at him and he knew she meant that it would make Jamie happy.

"Yeah, yeah." He said amused and she giggled.

"Care, why do you always get girly ones?" Peter asked her and Caroline and Damon chuckled.

"Well, Sweet Pete, this might shock you, but I _am _a girl." Caroline said to him amused and the little boy laughed.

"I know! But you could get a cool one like Damon." Peter said and Damon smiled a little at the fact little Peter thought his was cool too. He wondered then when he became such a sap.

"Maybe next time." Caroline winked at him.

* * *

><p>After that they went up to the reptile house and the boys loved looking at all the snakes and lizards and gators then they looked at a few more animals then eventually got to the petting zoo. The boys went in and Caroline and Damon sat down on a bench across from it and watched while the boys looked at the animals there and touched them and played together.<p>

"It's kind of shocking for you, isn't it?" Caroline asked Damon and he looked at her confused.

"What's shocking?" He asked.

"That you're totally having fun at the zoo." She said teasingly and he laughed.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." He smirked and she giggled.

"You don't even care anymore that you have paint on your face, do you?" She asked amused and he chuckled.

"No." He said amused and she smiled.

"What school is Jamie registered to go to?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Harrington Waddell Elementary." Damon replied and Caroline grinned.

"Really?" She smiled. "That's where Peter is going." She said and Damon looked surprised.

"So they'll get to go to school together." Damon said and she nodded.

"If they're still buddies at the end of the summer we could even compel the school so they get to be in the same class." She smiled.

"That'll be nice for them. Having a friend when they start." He agreed. Just then Damon's phone rang. "What's up, Ric?" Damon answered.

"_Hey, small problem._" He said and Damon sighed.

"What?" Damon asked annoyed.

"_Elena let Stefan out._" Ric said and Damon huffed in annoyance.

"Why the hell is she going into my house when I'm not there?" Damon asked annoyed. "So Stefan's gone?" He asked annoyed.

"_Well... not exactly. He bit her but because she's full of vervain, he passed out, so she pushed him back into the cell and locked the door again._" Ric said.

"So I spent the last few months getting the human stuff out of his system and he now has it again. Great. Tell Elena to stay the fuck out of the boarding house and leave my brother alone." Damon said angrily.

"_What?_" Ric asked surprised.

"Now we're back to square one again. Tell her to stay the fuck out of my way or I'll lose it with her." Damon said annoyed then hung up.

"She's so annoying." Caroline muttered.

"Typical." Damon said.

"Don't let it ruin your day, Damon. He won't have got much and it's laced with vervain anyway." Caroline said and he sighed.

"If we're moving to Lexington, what am I going to do with Stefan? I clearly can't leave him in Mystic Falls with stupid Elena." Damon said.

"You want my opinion?" She asked and he nodded. "I think you should tell him about Jamie, tell him what I said to tell him then let him go. If he thinks about all of it long enough, he'll choose to feel, I'm sure of it. Sitting in a cell bored out of his mind isn't doing his crazy self any good. He's a big boy. He has to decide it for himself. He's not going to feel if he doesn't want to." Caroline said and Damon looked at her in contemplation.

"You think?" He asked her curiously and she nodded.

"Being in Mystic Falls isn't good for anyone. Being around Elena is less likely to make him feel considering she's a pain in the ass. Let him go. If he decides to stick around and let you help him, awesome, if not, he'll get there eventually." She said. "Though Bonnie is prepared to kill him so you should tell him to leave Mystic Falls." She added.

"And if it doesn't work?" Damon asked her and she smiled.

"It will work. You just have to give him a reason to _want _to feel." Caroline said. "I think Stefan would be able to deal with all of it if he could count on his brother to have his back." She smiled. "Just ignore the initial snarky comments he'll give you. You just have to make him believe you." She said.

"I suppose it's worth a try." Damon sighed. "And what if I tell him all of that and he leaves anyway?" He asked her and she saw how worried he was at the thought of that.

"Then you'll still have me." She said sincerely and Damon's stomach fluttered a little. "But I don't think you have to worry about that." She said and Damon nodded to her and thought about everything she said. He wondered how the little blonde had become so important to him.

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Damon had a great day with Caroline and the two boys. They'd eaten a little, played in the playground and gotten photos taken in the magic photo place that made it seem like you were in scenes from movies or things like that. Damon thought it was kind of silly but the kids loved it so he went along with it. He got one with Jamie with the raptor kitchen scene from Jurassic Park that was kind of funny. Caroline got the same one with Peter and the two boys wanted one together with that too. Jamie wanted one with Caroline that was from Transformers and she happily did that with him. Damon was highly amused at how much Jamie liked her. Caroline got two of each printed so everyone could keep one. Damon dropped the two boys home then drove back to Mystic Falls and agreed to pick her up later to go hunting. He was off home to speak to Stefan.<p>

He wandered into the boarding house and extended his hearing and heard nobody but Stefan so he locked the door behind him then walked down to the cell. Stefan was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Damon took a breath then opened the door and looked at him.

"Here to yell at me?" Stefan asked absently.

"No." Damon replied then walked over to him and sat on the side of the bed which visibly surprised Stefan. "I need to talk to you." He said.

"You left the cell door open, Damon." Stefan pointed out and Damon sighed.

"And if you'll talk to me for a little while, I won't stop you from leaving." Damon said to him sincerely and Stefan looked surprised.

"You're just going to let me go?" Stefan asked confused.

"It was stupid to put you in here anyway." Damon said. "Good thing I've stopped listening to Elena." He added.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Stefan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Why don't you come upstairs for a drink?" Damon asked him and Stefan looked at him confused.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"Alright." Stefan agreed. Damon stood up then walked out of the cell and went up the stairs then over to his drinks cart. He poured two glasses then went and sat on the couch. Stefan sat next to him and Damon handed him a glass.

"There's something I have to tell you about." Damon started. "Do you remember Sonia?" He asked and Stefan thought about it.

"The witch you knew?" Stefan asked and Damon nodded. "What about her?"

"She found a spell just over five and a half years ago..." Damon started and Stefan looked at him full of curiosity. "And it made it possible for me to get her pregnant." He said and Stefan's jaw dropped. "I have a son, Stefan." Damon said and Stefan looked shocked. "I've wanted to tell you about him for a long time... but now... He knows about you and he wants to meet you and I don't want to keep that from you anymore." He said.

"You're... a father?" Stefan asked shocked and Damon nodded. Damon grabbed his jacket and pulled out the photo from earlier and handed it to Stefan. Stefan looked at the Jurassic Park photo of Damon and a mini version of Damon and he blinked rapidly. Even with the tiger paint he could see Damon's hair, Damon's eyes... the little boy looked just like him. "He looks just like you when you were that age." Stefan said stunned. "Do you have a dragon on your face?" He asked sceptically and Damon laughed a little.

"That's a long story. I'll tell you later." He said and Stefan nodded.

"What's his name?" Stefan asked.

"Well... his name is James Stefan Salvatore." Damon said and Stefan looked at him shocked.

"You... named him after me?" Stefan asked stunned.

"We might have spent a long time at odds but you're always my brother regardless." He said and Stefan was quiet for a moment.

"Why are you telling me this?" Stefan asked and Damon was sure he heard a tinge of emotion in Stefan's voice.

"Because I want my brother back." Damon said and Stefan blinked in surprise. "Can't we just... stop the crap?" He asked with a sigh. "You know I love you and I know you love me even if we never talk about it or act like it. It's just exhausting keeping this up. I want my little brother back and I'm fed up pretending that I don't." Damon admitted.

"Is this some elaborate plan of yours to make me feel?" Stefan asked sceptically.

"No." Damon replied. "I just want you to know that's how _I _feel. So one day when you do choose to feel again, you'll know you can always find me and I'll always have your back." Damon said and Stefan was quiet for a minute.

"Do you mean it, Damon?" Stefan asked softly and Damon saw vulnerability all over his little brother's face. Damon saw that Stefan clearly _was _feeling. Damon saw that Caroline had been right. Again. Damon moved his hand and put it on Stefan's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Stefan. I mean it." Damon said and Stefan surprised Damon then by hugging him. Damon hugged him back tightly. "Besides, don't you want to meet your nephew?" He asked over Stefan's shoulder and Stefan nodded against him then pulled away. Damon saw two tear streaks on Stefan's face and he felt so bad for not doing that over a century ago when he started feeling that way again.

"What's he like?" Stefan asked wiping his face.

"If he didn't look like a miniature version of me, I'd never think he was _my _kid." Damon smirked and Stefan chuckled.

"Why?" He asked.

"He's polite and sweet and nice and not remotely like me in any way." Damon said amused and Stefan laughed.

"Yeah, but if you remember, you were like that when you were a child." Stefan teased and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone that." Damon warned him and Stefan smirked.

"No, seriously, why the hell did you have a dragon on your face?" Stefan asked and Damon chuckled.

"Well, that was Blondie's idea." Damon replied and Stefan looked confused.

"Caroline knows about your son?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Yeah, she bumped into us yesterday and Jamie kind of loves her so we ended up spending all day with her and her little cousin Peter and the boys got along so well that we ended up taking them to the zoo today." Damon said amused and Stefan chuckled.

"You went to the zoo with Caroline Forbes and got your face painted." Stefan teased and Damon chuckled.

"She said I can use the 'Daddy obligation' card as an excuse." Damon smirked and Stefan laughed.

"She would say that. That's funny." Stefan smirked. "So he goes by Jamie?" Stefan asked and Damon nodded.

"There's something else you should know." Damon said and Stefan nodded for him to continue. "Sonia is moving away with her boyfriend so I'm taking Jamie full time." Damon said and Stefan looked shocked.

"What? Really?" Stefan asked surprised. "Is that safe?" He asked sceptically.

"I'm moving to Lexington." Damon replied.

"Oh." Stefan replied.

"I'm actually... uh... moving in with Blondie." He said and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"Are you joking?" Stefan asked shocked and Damon chuckled.

"No. She's awesome." Damon said.

"She's what?" Stefan asked in disbelief and Damon laughed a little. He understood Stefan's reaction considering everyone thought Caroline annoyed Damon.

"I was with her all day yesterday and today and I had an amazing time with her, my kid _adores _her and she's amazing with kids. She said she'll help me with Jamie since I won't know what the hell I'm doing half the time." He said.

"Wait – do you like her? Like in a romantic way?" Stefan asked still kind of shocked and Damon smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Damon nodded and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"Really?" Stefan asked a little too loudly and Damon chuckled.

"Mmhmm." He replied.

"Is something happening between you?" Stefan asked confused.

"No, but once she's used to me I'll get in there." Damon said amused and Stefan chuckled.

"So you're just friends now?" Stefan asked.

"Mmm." Damon nodded in agreement.

"Are you really going to let me meet Jamie?" Stefan asked.

"That depends on you, Stef." Damon replied. "He's four almost five. If you want to meet him you have to be stable enough to meet him." He said.

"I get it." Stefan nodded.

"You need to leave Mystic Falls, Stef. Bonnie wants to off us all and Elena has decided that she's cutting all vampires out of her life because she doesn't need us to protect her anymore." Damon said and Stefan looked shocked.

"She _said _that?" Stefan asked stunned.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"What a bitch." Stefan said.

"Yep. She came to let you out earlier just to piss me off because I told her I was done with her." Damon said. "Caroline's right, it's better we stick to our own kind." Damon said and Stefan looked surprised.

"Caroline isn't friends with Bonnie and Elena?" Stefan asked confused.

"No, the two of them have been really terrible to her so Caroline told them to fuck off basically." Damon shrugged. "She's made friends with two vampires as well." He said.

"What vampires? Is that safe?" Stefan asked sceptically.

"Well, she's apparently been friends with them for eight months and I overheard her talking to one of them on the phone and the way he spoke to her, it was obvious that he cares about her so I'm sure it's fine." Damon nodded.

"Would you mind if I moved to Lexington too?" Stefan asked and Damon cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No, but until you're stable you can't live with me since Jaim will be there." Damon said and Stefan nodded.

"Obviously." Stefan agreed. "Will you help me?" He asked.

"Yes, but I really don't think you should go back on bunnies. Get Blondie to give you a pep talk. She has vampirism down, Stefan." Damon smirked.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"She has her humanity completely turned on, she has complete control over her emotions, she feeds fresh most of the time and has absolutely _zero _problems with blood, she completely accepts that she's a vampire and she feels _no _guilt so the monster never takes over." Damon explained and Stefan looked surprised.

"How?" He asked confused.

"Let her tell you. If you actually listen to her, she could probably help you a lot." Damon said. "I'll help as well but I'm not exactly amazing at the control over emotions part." He pointed out and Stefan chuckled.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Come hunting with us tonight then." Damon said surprising Stefan.

"You're going hunting with her?" Stefan asked shocked.

"She was going anyway and asked me to tag along so I am. You should come too." He said.

"Uh... alright." Stefan agreed.

* * *

><p>AN: If you want to see the face paint designs, I stuck them on my profile...


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own The Vampire Diaries. (Though, I do wish I did. If I did, Damon would be naked and not an Elena doormat.)

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to chloevamp. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Daddy Needs Help<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Damon made Stefan sit in the back seat which Stefan found kind of amusing then they picked up Caroline after it was dark. She jumped into the car and was surprised to see Stefan.<p>

"Hey. _You're_ coming hunting?" Caroline asked Stefan surprised as Damon drove away.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"It's not bunnies." Caroline added and Damon laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I know." Stefan agreed.

"And you're okay with that? You feeling alright?" Caroline asked sceptically and Damon laughed while Stefan just smirked.

"My brother seems to think you can help me not be all monstrous." Stefan said and Caroline cocked an eyebrow at that. "Though I don't see how considering I can't stop." He said and Caroline shot him an annoyed look.

"I really don't like the word 'can't'." Caroline said to him and Damon smirked amused. "You can do anything you want to do." She said.

"No, I really _can't _stop." Stefan said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No, you just _won't _stop. There's a huge difference." She said and Damon chuckled at her arguing. "It's only blood, Stefan. There's always more where that came from." She smirked and Damon chuckled while Stefan just looked surprised that she would say something like that. "Sure, I'll help you. Starting tomorrow though because I probably won't stop either tonight." She muttered and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because Bonnie Bennett is a pain in the ass and if I could get near enough I'd take a chunk out of _her_." Caroline said annoyed. "So, instead, I'll take my frustrations out on a random camper. Or two. Depends." She said.

"So you're _planning _to kill?" Stefan asked shocked and Caroline sighed and turned to Damon.

"I know you were going to tell him how you feel but did you _have _to bring _this _Stefan back?" She asked Damon annoyed and he laughed loudly. He _so _liked the blunt little blonde.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked confused.

"I like Ripper Stefan better." She muttered and Damon chuckled. "It _means _I will kill whoever the hell I want to kill and if you give me shit for it I'll punch your lights out." Caroline warned and Damon laughed again while Stefan just looked stunned. "I hardly ever kill anyone, Stefan, so don't start." She said.

"But you _can _stop." Stefan said to her.

"Yep, and so can you." Caroline replied and Damon smirked at her for that. "I'll make you a deal then, Stefan. If you stop, I'll stop." She said amused.

"But I can't." He said and she shrugged.

"Then I won't either." She smirked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Proving a point. If you care about some random human enough to lecture me about stopping then prove it. Stop." She said to him and Stefan finally saw her point.

"I'll try." He conceded.

"Fine." She agreed.

"How many people have you killed?" Stefan asked her.

"I honestly don't know. I don't think about it." Caroline shrugged and his jaw dropped.

"You don't?" He asked curiously.

"Nope. I'm a vampire and they were stupid enough to camp alone in the woods so I don't give a rat's ass." She said and Damon chuckled.

"You totally _are_ a little human bigot." Damon teased her.

"Am not." Caroline replied. Just then her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket and grinned at who was calling. "Hey, hun!" She answered happily. Damon then gathered it was the other vampire.

"_Hey, Care! What you up to?_" He asked.

"I'm just going hunting with Damon and Stefan." She said.

"_Cool. What you doing after that?_" He asked. Both brothers were surprised as she'd obviously mentioned them.

"I have to go to school tomorrow, Georgie." She giggled.

"_I'm so glad you only have another week of that hell hole. I'm so bored all week._" He said and she laughed.

"You could always go get a daytime job." She teased.

"_I'd rather hang out with my favourite vampire._" He replied and she giggled.

"Don't let Xand hear you say that, he'll be jealous." Caroline replied amused.

"_He's annoying me at the moment so I don't care._" He said and she laughed a little.

"The blood on the couch thing again?" She asked amused.

"_He told you?_" He asked.

"Yeah, he told me yesterday." She replied.

"_I can't believe you're taking that ass to prom._" He said and she laughed. Damon smirked amused at that too.

"You've been to like ten proms!" She giggled amused.

"_Yeah, exactly, so I am a __**great **__prom date._" He said and she laughed.

"Yeah but I can't get lucky in the limo with _you_." Caroline teased and he gasped.

"_I can't __**believe **__you just said that! He's slept with like half of Charlottesville!_" He exclaimed and she laughed.

"Then I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Caroline said amused. Stefan shot Damon a confused look for that.

"_That's so disgusting, Care._" He said with distaste and she laughed.

"You know I'm only kidding, Georgie." She said amused.

"_I hope so. You know I'll kick his ass if he tries anything._" George said and she giggled.

"I know, sweetie." She said amused. "Guess who's going to the new mall in Lexington tomorrow." She sing-songed.

"_Me because you're obviously taking me with you._" George said and she giggled.

"Cool, I'm taking Jenny and maybe Kirsten. Pick me up tomorrow and I'll stay at your place tomorrow night." She said.

"_Awesome. What time did you arrange to pick Jenny up with Marcia?_" He asked. Damon was surprised as clearly George knew them.

"4pm." Caroline replied.

"_Cool, I'll pick you up at the Sheriff's house at 3.30pm then._" He said.

"Great, I'll see you then, Georgie." She smiled.

"_Have fun slaughtering innocent campers who never did anything to deserve that._" He said and she laughed. Damon and Stefan were surprised as it was obvious George did _not _approve.

"Oh, I will." She smirked.

"_You're terrible._" He chuckled.

"You love it." She replied.

"_No, I just put up with it because I love __**you**__._" He teased and she laughed.

"I love you too. Go hide Xander's weed. That'll annoy him." She said and George laughed.

"_I will. See you tomorrow, Care._" He said amused.

"Okay, bye." Caroline smiled then hung up. "So... that's George." Caroline giggled.

"You told them about us?" Stefan asked her curiously.

"Just your names and that you're brothers and that Damon's my sire. That's all I said really." She shrugged.

"So you're taking the other one to prom?" Stefan asked her.

"Yep." She nodded. "Though, I'm thinking about maybe getting one of the cheerleaders who doesn't have a date to take George so he can still go." She smiled. "You know, Stefan, we should find you a _really _hot date to take to prom. Elena's face would be priceless." She said amused and they both chuckled.

"I'll be the only one without a date then." Damon said amused.

"Ric's your date." Caroline said and Stefan laughed while Damon just looked amused.

"Not _exactly _my type." Damon smirked.

"You don't need help finding a date, Damon." Caroline said amused and he smirked. "I feel kind of bad for you actually." She said and Damon looked at her confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, you saw how Marcia and Annette reacted to you. It's like you're a piece of meat." She said and both Damon and Stefan laughed loudly at that.

"What?" Stefan asked amused. "What happened?" He chuckled.

"A woman I know, Marcia, called Damon 'I think my jaw fell off' hot." Caroline said and both brothers laughed.

"Then she wanted a photo of me with no shirt on." Damon said amused.

"And she said she'd leave her partner if Damon was interested." Caroline said and Stefan laughed.

"Women have had that reaction to Damon since he was like fifteen." Stefan said and Damon smirked.

"It's kind of a shame though." Caroline said.

"Why? I get laid _a lot_." Damon smirked.

"Sure, but you're not _just _a nice looking guy, you know?" She asked and Stefan shot Damon an amused look for that comment.

"Is that so? What am I then?" Damon asked amused.

"An arrogant jackass who is a grandpa on the inside." She smirked and he chuckled while Stefan laughed loudly.

"A grandpa?" Stefan laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Totally old and lame on the inside." Caroline agreed amused and Stefan kept laughing.

"I'm not old and lame." Damon defended amused. "I did the face paint thing." He pointed out and she laughed.

"Yeah and how much did I have to nag at you to do that?" She teased and he chuckled.

"You are a mean little blonde vampire." Damon teased and she chuckled.

"It's not mean if it's true." Caroline smirked and Stefan kept laughing.

"But it's _not _true." Damon pointed out and she laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that Pensioner Salvatore." Caroline teased and Stefan was back to laughing while Damon chuckled.

"What am I going to have to do to get you to stop that?" Damon asked amused and she thought about it then giggled.

"You have to go on the seesaw the next time you're at a playground." Caroline teased and Stefan laughed.

"You're joking, right?" Damon smirked.

"And to make it even _more _ridiculous, you have to go on it with _me_." Caroline said and Stefan was in hysterics.

"You're nuts." Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, but it'll be funny. Unless your little old pensioner body couldn't handle that." Caroline said and Stefan practically fell over he was laughing so hard.

"You are so ridiculous!" Damon exclaimed with a laugh.

"Even broody Stefan would do it." Caroline said amused.

"I so would." Stefan laughed.

"I am _not _going on a seesaw." Damon said.

"Okay, Gramps." Caroline nodded. "You know they have over 60s discounts on practically everything nowadays. You could save a fortune." She teased and Stefan was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. Damon laughed at that too.

"That is so hilarious." Stefan laughed.

"I think there's even free travel on some bus services and a special seat near the front for easy access." Caroline said and they were both laughing.

"I am not remotely like that!" Damon exclaimed though he couldn't help laughing at the _gall _of her.

"Ooh... I have an even _better _expression for you." She said. "You're a _fuddy-duddy_." She said and Stefan was in full hysterics at that.

"I am not!" Damon exclaimed and she giggled.

"Damon 'Fuddy-duddy' Salvatore. Has a nice ring to it." Caroline giggled.

"Fine, I'll go on the stupid seesaw!" Damon said and both Caroline and Stefan laughed loudly.

"Awesome." Caroline grinned.

"I so want to see that." Stefan laughed.

"I hate both of you." Damon said amused and they laughed.

* * *

><p>"Told you that you could stop." Caroline sing-songed after they got back in the car and Damon chuckled.<p>

"Yeah, but it was just because of what you said." Stefan said though internally he was a little unnerved by how easy it was because he was trying to prove a point to Caroline.

"So why don't you just _always _prove it to me then, Stefan?" She asked. "Then one day, you'll accidentally think about something else and you'll stop just because you're used to it." She said and Damon chuckled.

"Told you, Stefan. Barbie will fix you." Damon smirked.

"He doesn't need to be fixed, Damon. He just needs a little 'can do' attitude and to believe he can do it. So don't make it more difficult for him by being a dumbass." She said and they both laughed.

"Fine." Damon said amused.

"What are you wearing to prom?" Stefan asked her curiously and she grinned.

"I'm not _exactly _wearing a prom dress." She smirked.

"Then what are you wearing?" Damon asked curiously.

"It's like a 50s pin up girl dress." Caroline smiled and both Damon and Stefan blinked in surprise.

"You'll look really hot in that." Stefan commented and Damon cocked an eyebrow at him via the rear view mirror. "Pin up dresses are really sexy." He added.

"That was kind of why I decided on that. Go out with a bang." Caroline said amused and they chuckled.

"What's the real reason you're taking Xander?" Stefan asked her amused.

"I asked him because I thought he'd no doubt be the hottest guy there." She grinned and Stefan laughed.

"I don't think so. I'll be there." Damon smirked and they both laughed.

"You're one of the fuddy-duddy chaperones so you don't count." Caroline smirked and Stefan buckled over with laughter again.

"I'm so not going as a chaperone." Damon muttered and she laughed.

"Is that so I don't mock you _further_?" She teased and Stefan kept laughing.

"Yes. I'll find a ditsy cheerleader to go with." Damon said amused and they chuckled.

"You could just be Stefan's date." Caroline teased and they both rolled their eyes.

"I'm not _that _lame that I have to go with my old brother." Stefan said and Caroline laughed loudly while Damon scowled at Stefan via the mirror.

"Now _you're _starting? You're practically as old as me!" Damon said and they laughed.

"Yeah but Stefan may be totally broody but he's not a fuddy-duddy." Caroline said amused and Damon's jaw dropped.

"His is _so much more _of a pensioner in the head than I am!" Damon said.

"No way. You drink bourbon like a grandpa and go to bars by yourself." Caroline teased and Damon rolled his eyes while Stefan laughed.

"Who can I ask to go with me?" Stefan asked Caroline and she thought about it.

"No, you don't want to go with someone from school. You need like stop the music hot." Caroline said as she thought about it. "Aha. I have the perfect girl for you." She grinned.

"Why does Stefan get the stop the music hot girl?" Damon asked confused and Caroline giggled.

"Because he actually _goes _to the school. You don't." She said amused. "And you don't have a bitchy ex-girlfriend to make green with envy." She teased and Stefan chuckled.

"Who is the girl?" Stefan asked curiously.

"A girl George sometimes hangs out with." Caroline said. "She is _so _hot. If I wasn't so jealous of her I'd probably try and sleep with her." Caroline smirked and they laughed.

"Now that would be hot." Damon commented and they laughed.

"What does she look like?" Stefan asked curiously.

"A real life Jessica Rabbit." Caroline said amused.

"Wow." Stefan said.

"So wow." Caroline agreed. "I'll ask Georgie about it tomorrow. He knows lots of ridiculously hot girls so if she isn't free on Friday, there are plenty to choose from." She chuckled.

"How does he know all those girls?" Stefan asked curiously. "Isn't he gay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but he owns a strip club." Caroline replied.

"The girl's a stripper?" Stefan asked and she giggled.

"No, she's a waitress at the club. She's eighteen though so going to prom won't be that weird." She said amused and they chuckled.

"Can we go back to the part where you said you would sleep with a girl?" Damon asked with a smirk and both Caroline and Stefan laughed.

"What about it?" Caroline asked amused.

"What's the likelihood of that?" Damon asked curiously and Stefan chuckled at his horny brother.

"It's pretty likely." Caroline nodded and both of their jaws dropped.

"How likely?" Damon asked and she laughed.

"Well, _sweetheart_, it's too late." She smirked and their jaws only fell further.

"Please tell me there's video or pictures or something." Damon said and she laughed.

"No." She said amused. "Tell you what, Damon, I might let you watch next time." She said and Damon swerved the car a little which made Caroline and Stefan laugh loudly.

"Really?" He asked.

"No." She giggled and he rolled his eyes while Stefan laughed loudly.

"So... next time? You'll do it again?" Damon asked her and she laughed.

"I've done it lots of times, so why not?" She asked amused.

"That is so damn hot." Damon muttered and they laughed.

"I have to agree." Stefan chuckled.

"I even had an all girl threesome." She said and they both just stared at her.

"Are you trying to make me crash the car?" Damon asked her and she laughed loudly.

"No. Okay, I'll stop." She said amused.

"Did you feed on them?" Damon asked curiously and she chuckled.

"Yeah, obviously, Damon." Caroline said amused. "The good thing about sex with girls is drinking from the femoral artery since they shave their legs." She smirked and both of their jaws dropped again.

"The femoral artery." Stefan blinked rapidly as he tried not to picture Caroline doing that otherwise he'd totally be _showing _how hot he found that.

"You have to let me see you do that." Damon said deadpan and Caroline laughed.

"Why?" She giggled.

"Because it's so hot." Stefan said and she laughed.

"You two clearly need to get laid." Caroline said amused.

"I've been in the cell for _months_." Stefan commented and Caroline chuckled.

"Hmm." She said in contemplation. "So let's go out tonight then Stefan." She smiled. "Going for _months _without is just unacceptable." She said amused and he chuckled.

"Are you serious about tonight?" He asked.

"Sure." She nodded. "It's not like I'll be paying any attention in class tomorrow anyway." She said amused and they both laughed. "Hmm... where's good for tail on a Sunday..." She said absently to herself and they both chuckled at her calling it 'tail'. "About 25 minutes away from Mystic Falls in the car is a pretty big night club. It should be pretty packed tonight." She commented.

"Sounds good." Stefan agreed.

"Coming Gramps?" Caroline smirked and Stefan laughed loudly while Damon rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"I'll teach you how it's done." Damon nodded.

"Teach me how _what _is done?" Caroline asked amused.

"Getting laid in a club." Damon said and Caroline laughed.

"Yeah, right. I could so get laid before you, Gramps." She said and he chuckled.

"I don't think so." He smirked.

"Fine, we'll have a little bet then." Caroline said amused.

"Terms?" Damon asked with a chuckle.

"If I win you have to take me shopping with no complaints and buy me everything I want." She said amused and they both laughed.

"Fine." Damon said then smirked. "If I win, the next time you sleep with a girl you let me join in." He said and they both chuckled.

"You want me to have a threesome with you and another girl." Caroline said amused and he nodded. "Alright, deal." She said holding out her hand and internally both guys were shocked that she agreed. Stefan in particular because he knew how easy picking up women was for Damon. Damon shook her hand amused. "So whoever actually gets_ laid _first?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Why aren't I included in the bet?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because, you're more likely to get a date then to do a girl up against the wall in a bathroom or an alley." Caroline said and both Damon and Stefan laughed loudly.

"Yeah, but isn't the point to get laid tonight?" Stefan asked. "I'm not exactly a virgin, you know." He pointed out dryly and they laughed.

"I know, but do you really think you could get laid before Damon?" Caroline asked and Stefan sighed.

"No." Stefan admitted and they laughed.

"Exactly." Caroline said amused. "But I personally don't think you'll do it so we could bet on that." She teased and Damon laughed.

"You don't think I can do it?" Stefan asked her confused.

"I think you could if you wanted to no problem but I think you'd feel bad about just screwing a girl. You're too much of a gentleman for that." Caroline said amused.

"Hey." Damon said annoyed and she laughed.

"Don't even try it, man whore." She said amused and they both laughed.

"I can be a gentleman." He muttered and she smirked.

"I don't doubt it." She said amused. "But you can also be a total deviant which is what we're establishing. Are you going to be a deviant tonight, Stefan?" Caroline asked amused and they chuckled.

"Why the hell not?" He asked and she laughed.

"Awesome." She smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own The Vampire Diaries - If I did there would be Daroline! :)

* * *

><p>Daddy Needs Help<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Caroline arranged to meet them at the club later that night at midnight in the parking lot. She was wearing one of her 'get laid' dresses which left very little to the imagination. She was determined to beat Damon. She was kind of surprised at just how well she was getting along with the brothers but she liked it. She pulled into the parking lot and saw Damon and Stefan standing talking next to Damon's car. They hadn't noticed her pull up because the parking lot was quite busy.<p>

She got out of the car and walked over to them and Stefan noticed her first and his jaw dropped mid-sentence which made Damon look and his jaw dropped too. Caroline was wearing a dogtooth patterned mini-dress that barely covered her ass. The neckline was square and very low and up the sides of the dress the material was hot pink with black corset tie effect all the way down. Her hair was styled in messy waves and she had dark smoky eye makeup and hot pink lipstick on. Her dress was paired with high heeled black patent pumps. The brothers just _stared_ with their jaws dropped and internally Caroline was highly amused. The heels were high so when she walked her hips swung sexily and she was trying not to laugh at their reaction to her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"You're so going to win." Damon blurted and she giggled.

"You look 'I think my jaw just fell off' hot." Stefan said to her repeating what she'd told him earlier and she grinned at him.

"Thanks, Stefan." She smiled and Damon shot Stefan an annoyed look. "Shall we then?" She smirked.

"Absolutely." Stefan smiled then stuck his elbow out for her to take and she smiled and linked through. Damon deadpanned at his little brother for that but neither Caroline nor Stefan noticed. The three of them walked inside the club then went up to the bar. Caroline ordered fifteen shots of Four Horsemen and had them lined up at the bar.

"What's that?" Damon asked sceptically.

"Four Horsemen." Caroline replied.

"What's in it?" Stefan asked as the shots were really large.

"Tequila, Jägermeister, Bacardi 151 and Rumple Minze." She smirked. "This gets you crazy drunk." She grinned at them and they chuckled. "Ready?" She asked them and they all picked up a shot then downed them. It wasn't the best tasting shot but Caroline picked up the next one and threw it down then continued until all five of hers were finished then she screwed up her face. "Yuck." She said and they laughed as they finished the rest of theirs. They laughed again when she ordered an appletini to wash it down.

Damon was ordering more drinks when a guy caught Caroline's eye. He was tall and hot and he'd totally do so she winked at him without Stefan and Damon noticing. Seconds later the guy came over to her with a smile and Stefan and Damon watched kind of curiously to see what she would do.

"Hi, can I buy you a drink?" He asked and Caroline _literally _slowly looked him up and down which highly amused Damon and Stefan because she looked like a predator for a second.

"I'm not interested in hearing you talk but if you want to get laid meet me in that bathroom in about 30 seconds." She said to him as she pointed to a door and Damon and Stefan's jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?" The guy asked her surprised and she smiled seductively.

"Yes, no point in delaying the inevitable." She smirked and the guy looked like he won the lottery.

"Alright." He nodded then went over to the door and Caroline turned to Damon with a smirk.

"And _that _is how it's done, Salvatore." She said to him amused and Stefan laughed. Caroline winked at Damon who looked shocked then followed the guy over to the bathroom door and went inside.

"Did you _see _that?" Damon asked Stefan shocked and Stefan laughed.

"I think that might have been the most surprising thing I've ever seen." Stefan agreed with a laugh.

"Being a girl must be so easy." Damon muttered and Stefan kept laughing.

"You've gotten laid before with _no _talking so you can't say anything." Stefan said amused and Damon smirked.

"True." Damon said amused. "But if you said to a girl that you're not interested in hearing her talk she would slap you." He said Stefan chuckled.

"She won your bet." Stefan said amused and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, but she could have just jumped _you _so she was going to win anyway." Damon said dryly.

"She is awesome though, Damon." Stefan commented and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Think we'll ever have _different _tastes in women?" Damon asked him and Stefan laughed.

"But the difference with Caroline is that out of the two of us, she'd always choose you." Stefan said surprising Damon.

"What?" Damon asked confused and Stefan chuckled.

"She's always liked you, Damon. You were just too stupid to get to know her before." Stefan smirked and Damon looked even more confused.

"She doesn't act like she's attracted to me at all." Damon commented sceptically ignoring Stefan's other comment as he was well aware of that already.

"Really?" Stefan asked confused. "Huh." He said.

"What do you mean 'huh'?" Damon asked him annoyed.

"Maybe you took so long that she's put you in the 'just a friend' category now." Stefan teased and Damon shot him annoyed look. "Are you going to hate me again if I go after her?" Stefan asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, I won't hate you, I would just prefer it if you _didn't _go after her." Damon said annoyed.

"Fine." Stefan said amused. "I'll give you a head start." He teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked confused.

"You get a month to make her like you and if it doesn't work, I'll try." Stefan said and Damon looked surprised and annoyed. He could tell that Stefan wasn't _completely _back to being his normal broody self yet.

"Can't you just go after someone else?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Why should I let an amazing girl get away? You won't put the effort in but I will." Stefan said. "Do you even _want _a girlfriend?" He asked sceptically.

"I might." Damon shrugged and Stefan chuckled.

"Then go for it." Stefan smirked and Damon sighed then downed his drink. He really regretted asking Stefan to go hunting... the evening could have gone a completely different way. "I'm going to talk to that girl." Stefan said then walked away from Damon over to a beautiful girl with light brown hair and green eyes. Damon thought she was pretty hot. He figured he might as well find his own girl too.

* * *

><p>Caroline reappeared almost an hour later and she went up to the bar and ordered herself a cocktail.<p>

"So when am I taking you shopping?" Damon asked from behind her and she turned around with a chuckle.

"Hmm." She said putting her finger to her cheek. "You free Tuesday? I usually skip the last two classes." She said and he smirked.

"Fine." He said amused. "Have you done that before?" He asked her.

"Done what?" She asked amused.

"Hit out with that line about not talking." He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." Caroline nodded. "Works every time." She said amused and he chuckled.

"If a guy said that to a girl he'd get slapped." Damon pointed out and she giggled.

"That's because human girls are worried about diseases and pregnancy. We don't have those consequences." Caroline replied.

"Fair enough." Damon said amused. "By the way, I forgot to tell you earlier, I had a quick look online for houses in Lexington and I saw two that would be quite good." He said and Caroline looked surprised.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"One is literally round the corner from Annette's house and the other is about half a mile from Annette's house." He said and she grinned.

"Really?" She asked happily and he nodded. "Is it a rental?" She asked curiously.

"No, they're for sale." Damon replied and Caroline looked confused.

"I can't afford to _buy _a house." She said to him and he chuckled.

"I'll buy it." He said.

"That doesn't seem very fair though." She replied.

"Well, if you weren't going to live there I would still have to buy somewhere anyway considering I'll have Jamie full time soon." He pointed out.

"Are you sure that's okay?" She asked him sceptically.

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"You can charge me rent." She said to him and he chuckled.

"No, that's alright." He said and she looked confused.

"I can't just live there for nothing." She said and he shrugged.

"I have no use for _more _money. Help me with Jamie... that's what I really _need_." Damon said sincerely.

"I would have done that anyway." She said.

"I know." He said softly. "So stop worrying about the house." He commented.

* * *

><p>Caroline skipped her last class the next day because she wanted to go see Damon and Stefan before she got picked up by George. She'd had such a fun time out with them at the club. Damon <em>did <em>get laid in the club and surprisingly so did Stefan so after that the three of them were just drunk and danced around with each other. She wandered into the boarding house and giggled at the sight. Damon and Stefan were surrounded by eight sorority girls and they were feeding. They glanced at each other nervously because they didn't want Caroline to see this until...

"Ooh, care to share?" Caroline smirked and they both looked surprised then chuckled.

"By all means." Damon smirked back then Caroline remembered... and smiled deviously at Damon. She wandered over to one of the girls wearing short shorts. Caroline whispered her compulsion in her ear. Unless she was going hunting, Caroline always compelled the humans she fed from to enjoy it so it would feel good for them. She turned her head and looked at Damon then amused.

"You had a request, didn't you?" Caroline teased and Damon's eyes widened a little in realisation. Caroline dropped down to her knees in front of the girl and Damon and Stefan's jaws dropped when she hitched one of the girl's legs over her shoulder then she bit into the femoral artery. Their eyes only widened further when the human girl moaned in pleasure. Caroline could see their faces out of the corner of her eye and she was trying not to laugh while she fed. The girl held onto Caroline's head and Damon and Stefan just _gaped _at what they were seeing. Caroline pulled away a short while later and couldn't help a little giggle at their expressions. "Hot, huh?" She asked amused. She hadn't bothered changing her face back yet.

"Possibly the hottest thing ever." Stefan agreed and Damon just nodded his shocked agreement. Caroline stood up with amusement written all over her face.

"You should have said that you were having a dinner party. I would have ditched the whole afternoon instead of just the last class." Caroline teased and they still just stared at her.

"This doesn't... bother you?" Stefan asked her curiously and Caroline laughed.

"No, of course not. Xander and I do this regularly." She smirked and they looked surprised. "You know, Georgie and I are going to his club tonight. You should come." She said to them.

"The strip club?" Damon asked amused.

"Mmhmm. Then Stefan can meet George's friend too." She said.

"I'm in." Stefan agreed.

"Gramps?" Caroline asked and Stefan laughed while Damon just rolled his eyes amused.

"I'm in." He smirked.

"But you have to be nice to George." Caroline warned Damon who chuckled.

"In other words, don't kill your friend, right?" Damon asked amused and Stefan chuckled in understanding.

"Exactly." Caroline nodded.

"Is the other one going too?" Damon asked and Caroline giggled.

"No, he's not allowed to go to the club." Caroline replied and they laughed.

"Why?" Stefan chuckled.

"Because George doesn't want Xander sleeping with all of his girls, which he _would _do." Caroline smirked and they laughed. "He's had girls quit because of Xander before so George doesn't take the chance now." Caroline giggled.

"Sounds like Damon." Stefan said amused and Caroline chuckled while Damon rolled his eyes.

"They are kind of similar in some ways." Caroline agreed amused.

"What? How?" Damon asked sceptically.

"Well, Xander is kind of anti-social, doesn't like anyone, has women falling all over him, is kind of weird and it takes like _forever _to get to know him." Caroline smirked and Stefan laughed while Damon just deadpanned.

"You just described Damon." Stefan laughed.

"I'm not like that." Damon said annoyed.

"Oh, but you are, Gramps." Caroline winked and he chuckled.

"You said you were going to stop that." Damon pointed out.

"And I will. When you get on a seesaw with me." Caroline teased and Stefan laughed loudly while Damon just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>George was admittedly kind of nervous about meeting Damon and Stefan since they were both so much older than him but Caroline promised him they would both be on their best behaviour. Damon and Stefan walked into the club that night just after 11pm and they found Caroline talking to a guy and they were both behind the bar. The guy was quite tall with dark brown hair and grey blue eyes and he looked just like Matt Lanter. The resemblance was uncanny. Caroline was wearing royal blue skinny jeans, cream patent high heeled pumps and a cream and black strapless top. Her hair was straight and she had royal blue eye makeup on. Both Damon and Stefan thought she looked really hot. They went up to the bar and Caroline noticed them.<p>

"Hey!" She exclaimed happily and they could tell she was a little tipsy already. "Georgie, that's Damon and that's Stefan. This is George." Caroline grinned. Stefan held out his hand to the younger vampire.

"Hi, George, nice to meet you." Stefan smiled.

"Hi, Stefan, Damon, nice to meet you too." George shook Stefan's hand then Damon's.

"George has been teaching me how to bartend. Want a drink?" She asked them.

"Sure. Can you make cocktails yet?" Stefan asked curiously and she giggled.

"A few but don't ask for some really complicated crap." Caroline said and they both chuckled.

"Bourbon, neat?" Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"Kind of figured that, Gramps." Caroline winked at him and Stefan and George laughed at Damon's half amused half annoyed expression.

"I'll have a Cuba Libre, please." Stefan smiled and Caroline laughed.

"You could have just said a rum and coke, you know." She teased and Damon and George laughed while she started making the drinks. "Oh! Adrienne is working tonight." Caroline grinned at Stefan.

"The real life Jessica Rabbit?" Damon asked curiously and George chuckled.

"She totally does look like that." George said amused.

"I forgot to tell you, Georgie!" Caroline said to him. "I found you a date to my prom so you can still come." She smiled and he chuckled.

"An airhead cheerleader?" He asked her and Damon and Stefan laughed at Caroline's annoyed look.

"She's not an airhead." Caroline said and they only laughed louder as the girl clearly _was _a cheerleader. "Though... she doesn't _exactly _know that you're gay." She said and George laughed and rolled his eyes.

"God, this is going to be like that time you made me go on a date with that girl just so you could get in there with her brother, isn't it?" He teased and Stefan and Damon laughed at that.

"You can't say _anything _about that, since you totally had a great time on that date." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"I did. Fine, I can go straight for a night then." He said amused and she giggled.

"Awesome." She winked at him then she noticed the girl. "Adrienne!" Caroline called and both Stefan and Damon turned to look in her direction. Caroline was right. The girl was _seriously _hot. She was busty with dyed bright red hair and crystal green eyes and a beautiful face. "This is Stefan." Caroline pointed to Stefan and Adrienne went up to him with a smile.

"Hi, Stefan." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Care's said great things about you." She said and Stefan looked surprised.

"She said great things about you too." He replied and she blushed a little.

"Ade? Why don't you take an hour off and show Stefan the back lounge?" George said to her and she smiled surprised.

"Thanks, George." She said. "Want to check out the lounge?" She asked Stefan who nodded eagerly which made Caroline, George and Damon shake with silent laughter then he followed the petite redhead away from the bar with his drink through a door at the back.

"Stefan just had a cartoon moment. I swear his tongue rolled out." Caroline giggled and George and Damon laughed.

"She is ridiculously hot though." Damon commented amused.

"Told you so." Caroline smirked. "She's also really nice. Xander is totally going to hit on her at prom." She giggled.

"You're joking, right? The moron bought you a 'date present' and everything." George said to Caroline who looked surprised.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You do know that Xand is totally into you, right?" George teased and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"What?" She repeated shocked. Internally, Damon didn't like that one bit considering he'd heard Caroline say that she found this Xander really attractive.

"He knows you don't see him like that though so he's hoping if he is a really good date at your prom you _might _consider it at some point in the future." George smirked and Caroline looked kind of stunned.

"Alexander? Mr 'Sleeping with a girl more than once makes it a 'commitment''?" She asked shocked and George laughed.

"Mmhmm." He nodded. "_Please_ don't date him, Care." George said to her with a bit of a whine.

"Why not?" Caroline cocked an eyebrow at him and Damon downed his drink. This was so not happening. He thought it was bad enough having to compete with Stefan let alone this guy she said was hot and kind of like him but _Xander _was nice to her. He kind of wanted to groan in frustration but he knew that would give him away.

"Because if it doesn't work out it'll be weird with you and aside from Xand, you're like the best friend I've ever had." George said.

"Aww, George." She said softly then hugged him and he hugged her back. "Fine, I won't date Xander." She said to him sincerely and he grinned at her. Damon felt like sighing in relief. He decided then that he was going to be _really _nice to her.

"Good." George nodded. "I already told him that he's not dating you but when does he ever listen to me?" He muttered and Caroline laughed.

"Never?" Caroline teased and George chuckled. "Want to go get a booth?" Caroline asked Damon as she grabbed a drink for herself then walked out of the bar to stand next to him and he nodded. "See you in a bit, Georgie." She winked at him and he nodded...

* * *

><p>AN: Caroline's dress is on my profile :)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've been ill and was unable to access a computer but hopefully everything should be back to normal now :)**

* * *

><p>Daddy Needs Help<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon went over and got a booth together and she sat across from him. "It's a nice club, huh?" Caroline asked motioning to it and he nodded in agreement.<p>

"I'm kind of surprised that you would like a strip club." He smirked amused and she chuckled.

"I don't really notice that part anymore." She admitted pointing to the pole where a dancer was strutting her stuff. "But the staff are really nice and the music is fun." She shrugged.

"Speaking of staff, is George going to be working the whole time?" He asked curiously.

"No, he was just waiting for you two to come in. He has to train a new barmaid for about an hour or so and didn't want to leave me by myself." She said surprising him. "He'll come over when he's done."

"Seems nice enough." Damon commented and she smiled at him.

"He is. He's great." Caroline said.

"What's the back lounge?" Damon asked curiously and Caroline chuckled.

"It's just like a mellow area with couches and stuff. It's nice to go and talk in there." She said. "I'm guessing that's why Georgie sent Stefan and Adrienne there." She added.

"Caroline..." Damon started then tried to word it.

"What?" She asked concerned.

"Stefan's still not completely back to normal." He said to her and she nodded.

"I know." She replied and he looked surprised. "The reason I suggested Adrienne in particular is because she's turning this weekend." She said and Damon looked even more surprised. "So she's full of George's blood at the moment, in case Stefan gets carried away." She said.

"George knows Stefan's not stable?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"No, but Adrienne's worried about the dying part so she's been drinking his blood for a couple of weeks because he's going to snap her neck when she least expects it so she doesn't have to worry about it." She commented.

"She wants to turn?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, definitely. She's just scared that death will hurt." Caroline replied. "So George is planning to do it this weekend at some point, since he managed to finally get her a sun ring." She added.

"Do all of the people who work here know that George is a vampire?" Damon asked.

"No, just Adrienne and one other girl called Stacey." She replied.

"Do you know everyone who works here?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." Caroline smiled. "There's only one girl I don't like much and that's just because she's in love with George and she thinks I'm George's girlfriend so she's not very nice to me." She said amused.

"She doesn't know he's gay?" Damon asked surprised.

"No, only Adrienne and Stacey know that. He doesn't broadcast it. He's quite a private person." Caroline explained.

"Why doesn't he want you dating his best friend?" Damon asked and Caroline shrugged.

"Because when Xander would inevitably screw it up, it would put George in an awkward position." She replied.

"How do you know that he _would _screw it up?" Damon asked thinking she thought that meant _he _would screw it up if anything happened between them.

"Guys like that never really change. He's spent decades screwing everything in sight, I wouldn't be enough." She said and Damon's stomach twisted uncomfortably considering she thought _he _was like Xander.

"Yet you think _I'm _like this guy." Damon said dryly and she looked surprised that he seemed a tiny bit offended.

"You do have some similarities." She agreed. "But deep down you're a big sap, he isn't, therein lies the difference." She said and Damon looked kind of stunned.

"I'm not a _sap_." He said and she chuckled.

"If you say so." She smirked amused and took a sip of her drink.

"How am I a sap?" He asked confused. He couldn't think of a single thing that would ever make her think that.

"You waited for a woman for nearly a century and a half. Total sap." She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't exactly _wait _for her. If I was a sap, I wouldn't have slept with anyone else, would I?" He asked and she laughed at his reasoning.

"But you didn't fall in love with anyone else during that time, did you?" She asked with a cheeky smirk and he shrugged.

"My emotions were off almost the entire time. I literally _couldn't _fall in love then." He pointed out.

"Think you would have if you hadn't turned it off?" She asked full of curiosity and he nodded.

"Yeah, I've always been the type to fall _really _fast." He said and she chuckled.

"See? Sap." She teased and he rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"What do you mean about Xander?" He asked.

"Xander has _never _been in love." Caroline said surprising him.

"But George said he's totally into you." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, because I'm the only girl he can't get." Caroline explained and Damon looked surprised. "It's probably some kind of challenge for him or something." She shrugged and Damon looked at her confused.

"Wouldn't George have just said that if that was the case?" Damon asked.

"No, because it's very possible that Xander's deluded himself into thinking he has feelings for me but he doesn't. He's just never been turned down so I think _he_ thinks he has feelings for me." She said. "So he would have told George that he does and George telling him to back off would only make Xander _more _interested." She explained.

"Do you like Xander?" Damon asked. He was sure he'd already asked that but he _really _wanted to know.

"I did at first but then I realised what he's like and I like George way too much to screw that up just by becoming one of Xander's conquests." She said. "You know, you never ask me this many questions." She pointed out amused and he chuckled.

"That's because I'm a jackass who takes forever to get to know people, I thought that was well established?" He smirked at her and she laughed.

"Fair enough." She smiled.

"Is there more to you taking Xander to prom?" Damon asked her and she bit her lip.

"Yeah, I guess." She nodded. "I was..." She sighed. "I was kind of afraid to go by myself in case Bonnie tries something. I thought I'd be safer with another vampire there." She said and he looked at her confused.

"I already told you that I wouldn't let Judgy hurt you." He said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that when I asked him." Caroline said. "I kind of figured you'd side with Bonnie considering she's best friends with Elena." She admitted and he shook his head.

"Never." Damon promised her and she smiled a little at that. "But now there will be you, me, Stefan and your two vampire friends there. Bonnie wouldn't stand a chance against five vampires." He said.

"That and Xander has a ring that protects him from basic magic being used on him. She literally _can't _give him like an aneurism for example." She explained surprising Damon.

"How did he get that?" Damon asked confused.

"Charmed a witch a couple of decades ago." She said amused and he chuckled.

"How did he turn? You said he turned first." He commented and she nodded.

"He started sleeping with this vampire and he decided he really wanted to turn so he switched on the charm and she fell head over heels for him and turned him so they could be together then as soon as he had sun protection he ditched her." Caroline said.

"That's not very nice." Damon said amused.

"Told you." Caroline chuckled. "He's a really good friend but you'd have to be a total idiot to fall for the guy." She smirked and he nodded.

"So you think we're similar except from that aspect." He said sceptically and she laughed a little.

"Yes. I think if you were serious about someone you wouldn't screw it up." She said amused and he chuckled. "Are we going to see any of the houses soon?" She asked him and he looked surprised.

"Actually, yeah, I was thinking we could go tomorrow after you've gone wild with the shopping." He teased and she laughed.

"I'm up for the house viewings but can we go shopping another day?" She asked and he looked surprised.

"Why's that?" He asked amused.

"I went shopping earlier and I've had my shopping fill for the week." She said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, that's fine. So what time should I make them for then?" He asked.

"I'm blowing off school tomorrow so whenever." She replied and he smirked amused.

"Why are you blowing it off?" He asked.

"Because I'm staying with George tonight and we always end up staying up until like 7am watching movies and talking so I'll be asleep when school starts." She said and he laughed a little at that. "George can drive me to Lexington to meet you whenever you're ready." She said.

"I'll call the real estate place tomorrow and get afternoon viewings then." He said and she smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon ended up just picking Caroline up from Charlottesville at George and Xander's apartment the following afternoon instead. He'd secretly kind of wanted to know where their place was anyway just in case. He drove them to the first house in Lexington and it was the one that was about half a mile away from Annette's house. Caroline really liked it. It had a nice open floor plan and kitchen, it was in a nice area and was quite spacious and wasn't too far from the school. Damon had lived in so many houses and apartments in his life that he really didn't care what it looked like so he'd decided just to let Caroline decide on the house. They followed the real estate agent to the next house and Caroline totally fell in love with it.<p>

It was a beautiful four bedroom red brick house situated on the hill above the school around the corner from Annette's house. It had mainly wooden floors throughout, a large kitchen, a wine cellar, it was on over 1.5 acres of land, had a lovely porch and the best part – a big outdoor swimming pool. Damon saw Caroline's face as they looked around and it highly amused him considering he knew that they would soon be living there if her huge grin was anything to go by. He knew that she also liked that it was only a couple of minutes walk from Annette's house. Damon thought it would be quite good for Jamie too since he would be close to school, Peter and because of the land, it was a safe place for him to be since Damon would be able to hear anything going on outside.

He told Caroline that he really liked it, she agreed, so he bought it on the spot which made them both happy. The agent got Damon to sign the papers and Damon gave him a cheque and collected the house keys. There were two sets so he gave one set to Caroline since it was her house too. The agent left them in the house and Caroline surprised Damon by hugging him. He hugged her back and she was a little surprised at that.

"What was that for?" He asked her when she pulled away.

"It's just so perfect. It's only two minutes away from Annette's house and close to the kids' school and it has a _pool_." She grinned at him and he chuckled.

"I think Jaim will like that part too." He smirked amused.

"You should ask Sonja to bring him over here so they can both see it. I'm sure Sonja would appreciate being included like that and she'll see that he'll be in a nice home, near school, in a nice area." She commented and Damon looked a little surprised at her trying to make everything easier _again_.

"Okay, I'll call her." Damon agreed.

"Cool, I'm just going to take another look around and make a list of things that'll need to be changed to make it child friendly." She smiled then took off downstairs and Damon was so _relieved _that she was helping him considering he didn't know he'd _have _to make things child friendly. He got his phone out and dialled Sonja's number.

"_Hey, sweetie._" She answered happily.

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I just bought a house in Lexington." He said to her.

"_Already?_" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, obviously need a few days to get it all child friendly so Jaim can be here." He said to her using Caroline's suggestion.

"_I'm impressed._" She said surprised. "_You're taking this really seriously._" She said.

"Obviously. I want this to be as comfortable for all of us as possible." He replied. "I was just calling to ask if you want to come and see it." He said.

"_Uh... yeah, I would. You're okay with that?_" She asked.

"Of course. Thought it would be easier for you to see that it's a nice house in a nice area and it's just behind the school Jamie's registered to go to." He said.

"_You're being really amazing, you know._" She said and he smiled considering Caroline had totally made everything better all over again.

"I just... want to do my best with this. I want Jamie to be happy." He said.

"_I think he will be. He really likes Caroline and you know he always loves spending time with you._" She said. "_I'll just miss him._" She sighed.

"Well, the house has four bedrooms so you can come and see Jamie whenever you want to, Sonja. You'll have your own room." He said.

"_Caroline's okay with that?_" She asked surprised.

"It was her suggestion." Damon replied because it had been.

"_It does make me feel better knowing I can see him whenever._" She agreed.

"You're his mother. You'll always be able to see him whenever." He pointed out. "You free now?" He asked.

"_Sure. Text me the address and I'll head over with Jamie._" She said.

"I will. See you soon." He said then hung up. He sent her a quick text with the address then went downstairs and saw Caroline writing on a little notepad. He saw that she was being meticulous with everything and it made him smile. "I stole your line while talking to Sonja." He said and she looked up at him.

"Did it make her happy?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded then she smiled.

"Good. Another reason I suggested it was so she can meet me again. I'm sure she wants to get to know me better considering I'll be living with her son." Caroline said and he looked surprised.

"That's a good point." He agreed.

"After she sees the house why don't we go out for dinner with her and Jamie then she can see how I interact with Jamie. Maybe that'll help." She suggested.

"You don't mind?" He asked her sceptically and she smiled.

"No, Damon. I don't mind. I'm sure the thought of leaving her son is really difficult for her but if she knows he'll be happy and safe, it'll be easier." She said. "Plus, obviously, she can come back as much as she wants." She added and he nodded.

"Yeah, I told her that on the phone. She seemed kind of surprised that you were okay with that." He said and Caroline looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with that?" She asked.

"I think she thinks you and I are together." He said and Caroline looked visibly surprised at that. Damon did think Sonja thought that though he'd only said it to see what her reaction to the idea of that would be.

"Did you tell her that we're just friends?" She asked him.

"She hasn't asked so I didn't say anything either." He replied.

"Well, even if we were, she's still Jamie's mother so obviously I have no issue with her being here." Caroline said. "Maybe you should slip it into conversation somehow." She said and he looked at her confused.

"And why is it her business?" He asked her sceptically and Caroline shot him a look.

"Because I don't want her to think I'm going to be like... trying to be his replacement mom or something." She said to him seriously and he was kind of surprised that she'd even thought about that.

"She won't think that." He said. "Jaim told her that you're his friend."

"That's good." Caroline agreed then she saw something in his expression and she cocked an eyebrow at that. "What else did he say?" She asked and he looked surprised at her being so observant.

"Well." Damon said then cleared his throat. "Let's just put it this way... Jamie _really _likes you." He said to her and she looked confused.

"Just say what you're not saying." She said to him and he sighed.

"Obviously you know that he doesn't like the Tom guy, right?" He asked and she nodded. "Well... he _does _like _you_." He said.

"The point." She said to him and he smirked at that.

"After you left with Peter on Saturday he asked me to ask you to be with me." He said and she looked surprised. "Then on Sunday after the zoo he asked his mother to tell me that too." He said and she couldn't help it... she laughed.

"Are you joking? Jamie wants..." She motioned between them and he rolled his eyes and nodded. "That's kind of cute." She chuckled surprising him.

"Cute?" He asked confused.

"Your son's trying to set you up. It's cute. He obviously thinks you could do with meeting someone." She said and he chuckled. He thought he'd already met someone and she was standing in front of him. "You made an impression on Peter too." She said surprising him.

"How so?" He asked confused.

"He told his brother and sister that you are the coolest guy in the whole world." She said and he chuckled and had to admit he was kind of flattered at that. "And he told his mom that he wished his dad was like you." She said softly and he blinked a few times because he felt a little emotional at that.

"Really?" He asked and Caroline saw that he was really touched by that.

"You're a good dad, Damon, and kids are far more observant than adults are." She said and he nodded because he'd noticed that with Jamie too. "So don't be surprised if Peter is a little shy around you now." She said.

"Why would he be shy?" Damon asked.

"He's usually a bit intimidated by men because of his father. He'll be worried that you'll get mad at him or yell at him too." She said and Damon's jaw clenched.

"I really hate that guy." Damon muttered and Caroline smiled a little.

"I know." She agreed because she totally loathed Richard too. "But if he gets back from his next tour, he'll die, so there's nothing to worry about." She said and he smirked.

"Good." He agreed.

"You know what we should do?" She asked happily and he chuckled.

"What?" He asked amused.

"You're going to think it's totally lame but once we're moved in we should have like a barbeque pool party and invite Sonja, Tom, Annette, the kids, Stefan, Ric, George and Xander over for it." She grinned and he chuckled.

"Fine, but not Stefan. He's not all there yet." Damon said.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own The Vampire Diaries - I wish I did though, because I'd send Damon, Caroline and Ric out to explore the world on an adventure. (Nikita2108 has just published a story that sounds like it'll be like that, so, I am already a fan of it!)

A/N: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this. The next chapter is nearly finished, so it shouldn't be long until chapter 11 is up :) I'm going to try really hard to get everything updated within the next week or so because I'm so behind on so many stories and I know it's my own fault for posting so many, but I'll try! I promise I'll try really hard!

Hope you like this chapter :D It picks up right from the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>Daddy Needs Help<p>

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"Have George and Xander met your cousins?" Damon enquired.<p>

"Yeah, they've both been over at Annette's tons of times. George even babysat a few times when I couldn't be there and Annette had to work. Especially during school time." Caroline admitted surprising him. "He's amazing with kids." She smiled proudly.

"Is George just like the male version of you?" He teased and she laughed.

"Sort of, I guess, but he's nicer and cooler than me." She remarked with amusement and he smirked. "George said that Adrienne quite liked Stefan."

"He liked her too." Damon confirmed. "I didn't tell him the turning thing." He reassured. "Oh and he invited her for Friday." He added.

"Yeah, she told George." Caroline agreed. "You know, I got a text from Crystal earlier saying that she's going to the prom with _you_." Caroline mocked and he chuckled.

"Crystal? I'll have to remember that." He quipped and she laughed in disbelief.

"That's terrible." Caroline commented amused and he sniggered. "Why Crystal anyway?" She tested. Caroline was _not _a Crystal fan.

"She's the prettiest one after the captain." He winked and she laughed.

"I'm the captain." Caroline said and he nodded.

"I know." He smirked.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She teased and he laughed a little at that. "So, are you going to be in the limo with us?" She queried.

"Who is going in it?" He probed.

"Adrienne and Stefan, George and Hailey, and Xander and me." Caroline answered. "There's room for ten." She advised.

"Alright." He agreed.

"Though, I wouldn't feed on Crystal if I were you." She cautioned and Damon cocked an eyebrow at that. "She's kind of bragging about it around school, so Bonnie will no doubt find out and spike her with vervain." She clarified seeing his sceptical look and it was obvious that her explanation surprised him.

"Why's she bragging?" He tested doubtfully and Caroline shrugged.

"Crystal has always wanted to one up me since she's always been overlooked for the captain spot and obviously she knows that you and I had a thing a long time ago, since you took me to practice a few times." She explained surprising him.

"That doesn't make any sense." He countered with confusion, not understanding how one related to the other.

"She thinks that by going to the prom with you, she's like 'won' or something." Caroline divulged amused.

"Hmm." Damon said surprised. "Do you like this girl?" He questioned.

"Not remotely." Caroline declared. "She's a pain in the ass. Why?" She probed.

"I could always tell her that I only asked her because you already had a date." He offered with a devious expression and she looked kind of shocked that he would do that for her then she laughed.

"That is so mean." She said and he chuckled.

"But the 'popular girl' in you totally loves it." He pointed out and she laughed because it was totally true.

"_Would _you have asked me if I didn't already have a date?" She queried inquisitively and he nodded.

"Mmhmm. But I guess I'll just have to settle for stealing you for a dance." He smirked and she giggled. Her stomach fluttered a little at that.

"You do that." She quipped with a wink and he laughed at her mischievous expression. Caroline felt like she seriously had to change the subject – when the hell did they start full on flirting with each other? "I just hope that Stefan doesn't get crowned as the prom king." She mumbled and he looked surprised as he'd figured that she'd like that.

"Why?" He surveyed. Though, honestly, he would no doubt find it hilarious if Stefan was crowned prom king.

"Because I will _probably _be prom queen and I'd have to dance with the prom king and that'll be totally weird if it's Stefan." She confessed and he had to fight a _grin _at her saying that.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Well, I like Stefan and I guess we're sort of friends but I danced with him before and it was totally weird because he's one of those really _close _dancers and that's just strange when there's zero attraction." She responded and he _did _smirk at that. He couldn't help it. She'd just said she felt _no _attraction to Stefan and he was really pleased at that.

"Close dancers?" He examined for explanation.

"You know that moment just before you kiss someone where you're looking at them and they're looking at you and your faces are only inches away?" She started and he chuckled and nodded. "He dances _that _close." She observed and he laughed. "So, it's totally awkward." She added.

"That's funny." He commented amused.

"No, do you know what _will _be funny?" Caroline teased.

"What?" He snickered at her cheeky facial expression.

"When George gets a look at Ric." Caroline remarked and Damon shot her an amused look needing more information.

"Why?" He enquired.

"George is into that scruffy rugged look." Caroline giggled and Damon couldn't help laughing loudly at that.

"That will be utterly hilarious." He agreed. "Will he hit on Ric?" Damon probed with a grin on his face – he was now sure that the prom was going to be highly entertaining.

"No, he's totally shy around guys he finds attractive. If he thinks Ric is hot, he just won't talk to him at all." Caroline revealed tickled and Damon smirked.

"That's weird for a vampire." Damon stated.

"It's kind of a shame. He's always really shy around someone that he likes, so people don't get to see how amazing he is." Caroline admitted. "That's how I can always tell if he finds someone attractive. If he sits and talks away to a guy, I know that he doesn't. I was kind of surprised last night when he came over and talked to you and Stefan." She added and Damon laughed.

"Guess we aren't his type." Damon quipped and Caroline snickered.

"Doesn't happen often to you, does it?" Caroline taunted playfully and he chortled at her mocking him.

"Not really, no." He smirked and she laughed at the fact he admitted it.

* * *

><p>A short while later there was a knock on the front door and Caroline went to open it since Damon was busy picking a bedroom for himself upstairs in the house. Caroline had chosen the bedroom on the ground floor thinking it would be best for Sonja's room to be next to Damon and Jamie's rooms instead of her.<p>

"Caroline!" Jamie exclaimed happily then ran forward to her. She giggled and crouched down and hugged him and he squeezed her tightly in return because he was so pleased to see her.

"Hey, Jamie! How are you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm great!" He grinned and she and Sonja chuckled at him being cute.

"Hi, Sonja." Caroline smiled when she stood up again. "Come in." She invited.

"Thanks." She smiled back then she and Jamie walked into the house while Caroline closed the door behind them. Damon wandered down the stairs then having heard them arrive.

"Hi, Dad!" Jamie grinned then ran to Damon who chuckled and picked him up to hug him.

"I have something to show you." Damon smirked at Jamie. "Hey." He greeted Sonja who smiled at him in return then Damon went out the back door still carrying Jamie at his side.

"What's he showing him?" Sonja queried full of curiosity.

"The pool." Caroline grinned and Sonja laughed.

"He'll love that." She commented. "This house is beautiful." She remarked looking around, letting her gaze wander over the structure and layout of the property.

"I'm so glad you like it." Caroline smiled.

"I do. I see what Damon meant by it being a nice area and it really is close to the school." She agreed. "When do you think you'll be moving in here?" She enquired.

"Probably straight away." Caroline answered. "We obviously need to get a few things fixed to make sure that everything is safe for children, so we'll do that right away." She assured and Sonja nodded pleased that they were being meticulous. "I was thinking that before you and Tom move to D.C., if you're free, you could both come over if you'd like to and meet Peter's mother, Annette?" Caroline suggested and Sonja smiled surprised.

"That would be wonderful." She responded gratefully.

"Also, if you have any questions for me at all, don't hesitate to ask. You can even read me if you like." Caroline offered and Sonja looked _really _surprised as vampires never consented to be read by a witch.

"I do have a couple of questions but they're more out of nosiness than anything else, to be honest." She answered amused and Caroline snickered. "You see, it's _really _difficult to gain Damon's trust, so if he trusts you to be around Jamie, I can't really help but do the same." She admitted and Caroline looked surprised.

"Well, you can ask me anything you want." Caroline guaranteed.

"Are you and Damon together?" She queried immediately and Caroline chuckled at Damon's correct assessment.

"No. We're just friends." She disagreed and it was obvious that Sonja wasn't expecting that answer.

"So... why are you moving in together then?" She probed.

"Honestly? More out of convenience than anything else. Damon adores Jamie but is kind of clueless about routines and how life with a child is and I have lots of experience with that because I've spent so much time with my young cousins, so I offered to help." Caroline explained and Sonja nodded in understanding.

"You don't mind that?" Sonja asked sceptically.

"Not at all. I love kids and I can't really stand the thought of living alone, so it works out well for both of us. Annette's house is literally around the corner, so Peter will no doubt be here all the time and it's not like I wouldn't be around a child most of the time anyway." Caroline described.

"Jamie really likes Peter. He's looking forward to seeing him again." Sonja mentioned and Caroline grinned.

"I spoke to Peter yesterday and he was asking about Jamie too. I think it's great that they made friends with each other." Caroline stated.

"Definitely. Jamie loved your day out at the zoo. He likes going places with me and Damon too but I think he enjoyed getting to spend time with someone his own age." She acknowledged and Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Also, I know Damon said this already, but there's a bedroom here for you whenever you want to come back." Caroline reminded her and Sonja smiled.

"Thank you for that." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Caroline smiled. "Damon mentioned that you make most of Jamie's food from scratch. If you have any routines or dietary requirements for him, let me know and I'll make sure that Damon follows them." She said and it was obvious that Sonja totally loved Caroline already.

"I will." She agreed happily.

"Are you going to be working in D.C.?" Caroline examined.

"Yes. I start in four weeks at one of the private medical clinics." She confirmed. "It's part-time though and I have every weekend off, so that I can still see Jamie regularly." She said and Caroline nodded as she thought about that.

"Well, D.C. is only an hour from here and I have a friend there, so if you want, on some days when you have a day off, I can drive Jamie up to see you and I can go see my friend while you spend time with Jamie." Caroline suggested and Sonja smiled surprised.

"That would be amazing." She grinned.

"Great." Caroline smiled.

"I was so worried that I'd never see Jamie but this already seems to be working out." Sonja commented.

"It'll be totally fine, don't worry. I'm not going to be working because I'll be helping Annette out for the foreseeable future, so any time that you want to see Jamie just give me a call and I'll drive him up." She reiterated sincerely.

"Thank you." Sonja said softly. "I can see why Jamie is so smitten with you." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon came back in with Jamie about ten minutes later and he was surprised to see Caroline and Sonja getting along like a house on fire. He just chuckled and rolled his eyes considering he was starting to see that Caroline could win <em>anyone <em>over. He'd been kind of worried about that, since Sonja was a bit difficult at times and tended not to like anyone, but he realised that he shouldn't have been worried because Caroline was hard to resist.

* * *

><p>Friday night finally arrived and the limo picked Caroline, Xander, George, Hailey and Adrienne up from Caroline's house first then went over to the boarding house. Damon had met Xander briefly when he'd picked Caroline up from Charlottesville, so he already knew what the guy looked like.<p>

Stefan climbed into the limo first, greeted everyone and sat next to Adrienne who looked stunning in her strapless sequinned silver and black zebra print gown with a thigh split. Crystal got in after him and Caroline was surprised that she looked stunning in a strapless blue flowy mermaid dress adorned with sequins on the bodice with a sweetheart neckline and her medium-dark blonde hair was in a straight wispy do. They greeted her as she sat down on the back seat instead of the circle seating then Damon got in behind her. He sat beside her in his perfectly cut navy blue suit, white shirt and silver tie. George smirked with amusement when he noticed Caroline eyeing him but didn't comment.

"Evening." Damon greeted as he shut the door. They said hi back then Damon had a look at Caroline. She was wearing a tight fitting pinup dress in scarlet red with a black under-bust belt and black straps. She was wearing black patent pumps high heeled with a strap. Her blonde hair was in a side parting curled in a very fifties sexy way. She had dark eye make-up and red lipstick on and Damon was blown away by how _hot _she looked.

"I love your dress, Crystal." Caroline commented sincerely and Crystal gave her a genuine smile in return.

"Thanks. You look amazing, Care." Crystal replied.

"Mmm, all the ladies look ravishing tonight." Damon smirked but his eyes were glued to Caroline, so there was no mistaking that he meant _her_. Stefan and George shot Damon an amused look, though he didn't see it, because Crystal was shooting him an annoyed look as she could clearly see where his gaze was. Xander just looked smug at the fact that Caroline was _his _date for the evening.

"They do." George agreed while he and Stefan shared an amused look.

* * *

><p>Damon had thought about it and he'd decided to do the opposite with Crystal. He was going to be a <em>great <em>date – hoping that it would make Caroline jealous. If she wasn't remotely jealous, it meant that he didn't have a shot. Well, that's what Damon thought was logical anyway. So, he was extra gentlemanly and when they got out of the limo, he offered Crystal his hand to help her out and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Caroline looked confused, but Crystal gave him a big smile then took his hand. Since their seat was next to the door, they got out first. When they were out, Damon offered his arm then they didn't bother waiting for the others, opting instead to make their way up the steps into the function hall that the prom was being held in.

As they got in the door, pictures were being taken and Crystal asked if they could take one. Damon didn't really want that but he agreed hoping it would keep him in the good books – and make Caroline jealous. They stood in front of the photo background and Damon put his arm around her and smiled for the camera, just as Caroline walked in. He noticed that she looked particularly surprised by him doing that – Damon, however, noticed that Crystal looked _really _happy – he actually didn't mind the dark-blonde haired girl. She'd been nothing but nice, she was gorgeous, didn't talk too much and she was quite funny, so he was glad that he'd asked her to be his date for the evening.

After that, she took his hand, and he let her, then they made their way into the hall together, again not waiting for the others. They went straight over to the punch bowl and Damon noticed Bonnie and Elena on the other side shooting him hateful looks. Then Stefan and Adrienne walked in and Bonnie and Elena's jaws dropped making Damon smirk. Damon also noticed that practically every guy in the hall was drooling at the sight of Adrienne and that had him quite amused, considering Caroline had called it on the 'stop the music hot' girl.

Stefan wandered over to Damon and Crystal with Adrienne and Damon handed them both a glass of punch. Hailey and George came in next and joined the Salvatores and Crystal handed them each a glass as Damon had done that with Stefan and his date. Then Caroline came in and Damon noticed the glares that Bonnie and Elena shot her then she joined the Salvatores which visibly surprised Bonnie and Elena as Damon spoke to her immediately. He couldn't really help it – he had quite the crush on her already.

The group chatted for a while then Damon asked Crystal to dance, so they went out onto the dance floor and he twirled her expertly and it was obvious that she was really enjoying herself. Damon wasn't making it obvious but he was keeping an eye on Caroline out of the corner of his eye and she kept looking over at them and he had to fight a smirk – he figured his 'be nice to Crystal' plan was working...

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter picks up still at the prom, hope you liked the update :) Pictures on profile as always :D


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I'm trying my best to get on top of all of my stories. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Daddy Needs Help<p>

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>About two hours into the prom, Damon made eyes at Stefan hoping that he'd take the hint as Xander was busy talking to Ric about some historic theory. Stefan thankfully <em>did <em>take the hint and he started talking to Crystal. Damon swaggered up to Caroline and smirked at her.

"Dance with me?" He requested and she giggled at his cheeky expression then took his outstretched hand and off they went onto the dance floor. Damon pulled her close and wrapped one arm around her waist and held her hand with his free hand while Caroline placed her free hand flat against his chest. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Xander didn't look too pleased but Damon didn't care – he knew that Caroline wasn't giving the Xander guy a shot anyway. He _also _noticed that Bonnie and Elena looked shocked at them dancing together _and _how close they were dancing to each other.

"You having fun?" Caroline queried and he nodded.

"Crystal is being a surprisingly good date." Damon commented and Caroline's eyebrows furrowed.

"You like her?" She asked confused. Damon was trying not to smirk in satisfaction.

"Well, I don't know if I'd go _that _far, Blondie, but I kind of thought that she'd be lame and I'd have to steal everyone else's date for a dance but she's surprisingly good company." Damon clarified and Caroline looked at him sceptically.

"Are you _serious_?" She asked in disbelief and Damon shot her an amused look.

"Why? You jealous?" He teased and she blinked in surprise at him being so blunt and blushed a tiny bit.

"No. Not jealous. I just don't like her." Caroline countered knowing that she was no doubt blushing.

"Well, you see, the girl I _wanted _to go with already had a date, so it was going with Crystal or not getting to dance with her at all." Damon smirked and Caroline looked a bit confused – she wasn't cocky, so she didn't click that he meant _her_. Before she could think up a response, he twirled her then brought her back in so that her back was to him. "Are you enjoying your prom?" He hushed next to her ear and she had to suppress a shudder at his sexy tone – then realisation washed over her, she understood that it was _her_ and she smirked deviously.

* * *

><p>Stefan and George had been standing next to each other as Crystal excused herself to go to the bathroom before she was going to be dancing with Stefan.<p>

"Your brother likes her, doesn't he?" George asked Stefan amused nodding towards where Damon and Caroline were dancing and Stefan chuckled.

"I don't think that he could _be _any more obvious." Stefan replied and George snickered. Then they saw Damon twirl her so that her back was to his chest and Damon whispered something in her ear – and realisation flooded Caroline's face. "And she's figured it out." Stefan smirked and George laughed. Then they saw the devious smirk appear on Caroline's face.

"Oh, she's so bad." George teased and Stefan chuckled.

* * *

><p>Caroline noticed Crystal coming back in, so she couldn't help herself. Damon twirled her back to face him and she slid her arms around his neck and he was a little surprised but his arms went around her waist and pulled her closer. Caroline noticed from a side view that Crystal looked <em>pissed<em>. That highly amused her.

"I am. It's been a nice evening." Caroline replied and Damon smirked at her.

"I bought you a present." Damon mentioned and she looked surprised.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"To thank you for your help with Jamie." Damon answered and she gave him a soft smile.

"Really, it's no trouble, Damon. I like him a lot." Caroline replied and he shrugged.

"But, still. You didn't need to do that." He said.

"What is it?" She queried cocking an eyebrow and he looked at her amused.

"You know the storage room that's next to your bedroom in the house on the ground floor?" Damon asked and she nodded confused. "Well, I had the idea when we were at dinner with Sonia and Jamie on Tuesday, so, on Wednesday morning I compelled the interior designer we agreed to hire, to turn that room into a walk-in closet for you." He replied and her jaw dropped and her eyes widened because that sounded amazing!

"Are you _serious?_" She asked shocked and he smirked.

"And you told Sonia that you were going to decorate your room pink and lilac, so they've done the closet in those colours." Damon added and she looked stunned that he would do something so lovely for her.

"You did that?" She asked him softly and he shrugged.

"Your room isn't big enough for all the millions of clothes and shoes that you have." He replied amused and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Damon. That was really sweet of you." She replied and internally he was very pleased with himself for thinking of the idea.

"But that's not the present." He smirked and she looked stunned.

"It's _not_?" She asked in disbelief and he chuckled.

"Nope." He replied amused. "Your present is _in _the closet. You see, I promised that I would take you shopping but you haven't told me a day yet, so I was bored yesterday and happened to be out, so I went and bought you a few outfits to put in your new closet." He smirked and she giggled. She couldn't get over how nice he was being. She figured that he was probably _really _worried about Jamie being around.

"I'm ridiculously curious now." She grinned and he laughed a little as they kept dancing.

"If you don't like them, blame the sales girl. The outfits were her idea. I just told her what you look like and she said what I bought would suit you and is apparently fashionable." He admitted and she looked at him a little surprised that the store offered a personal shopper.

"What store was this in?" She questioned interestedly and he shrugged.

"Saks." He replied and her eyes widened knowing that it was only designer brands that they sold.

"Are you joking?" She asked stunned and he chuckled.

"Like I'm going to go buy you a present from Target." He teased and she laughed.

"Thank you. That's amazing." She smiled and he winked at her. "I was actually thinking that I might drive some of my stuff out there tomorrow before I pick Peter up." She commented and he nodded.

"I've been taking mine over yesterday and today. I'm not staying at the boarding house anymore, so I stayed there last night." He agreed surprising her. "Are you going to that play place again tomorrow?" He queried and she nodded.

"You and Jamie want to join us?" She asked and he smirked.

"That alright?" He tested and she nodded.

"Peter called me earlier to ask me to ask you to bring Jamie." She disclosed with amusement making Damon snicker fondly.

"He's cute." Damon noted.

"Yeah. He is." She smiled. "Actually, would you be okay with me staying at the house tonight?" She examined and he looked surprised.

"Why are you asking _me_? It's your house too." He pointed out and she was a little startled within herself that he felt that way.

"You bought it." She countered and he rolled his eyes.

"Regardless. You can stay there whenever you want. You don't need to ask." He said and she nodded. "Why do you want to stay there tonight? I figured that you'd be going out with George and Xander." He commented and she shook her head.

"No, George is having a party tomorrow night in the club and he needs help, so I'm picking Peter up at 9.30am tomorrow instead and taking him home a little early." She explained and he nodded in understanding.

"What kind of party?" He quizzed.

"A costume party." She answered. "He does it any time that he can think of an excuse to do it because, for one, the parties are always awesome and bring in tons of business, and for another, any excuse to wear a costume." She joked and he laughed at that.

"How do you help?" He prodded full of curiosity.

"Decorating, taking tickets, coat check, the cash till behind the bar, since I can't really do all of the drinks yet and…" She laughed nervously.

"And?" He smirked.

"And Stacey and I do a double act on stage during the costume party nights." Caroline revealed and his jaw dropped.

"You… you…" He stuttered as he tried to process what she was telling him and she laughed at his incoherent expression.

"It's like a _half _strip tease down to lingerie. Not a full one like the other girls." Caroline clarified amused by his reaction.

"You're fucking with me." He tested and she laughed.

"Nope." She grinned. "I only do it at the costume parties, though, because I wear a mask and a wig, so nobody knows that it's me." She smirked and he still looked stunned.

"You do know that I'm totally coming to watch that, right?" He asked and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You've seen me naked, Damon. What's the big deal?" She asked amused and he conceded that she had a point.

"Yeah, but… that's different." He came back with and she giggled.

"Why?" She pushed tickled.

"Because having sex in the dark and watching a strip tease is _totally _different." He elaborated and she laughed.

"Fine. I'll write your name down on the guest list then." She said amused and he chuckled.

"So… what exactly are you going to be wearing during that?" He asked cocking an eyebrow and she giggled.

"Well, because it's a double act, our costumes always match or are opposites, so tomorrow night Stacey is going to be a naughty angel and I'm going to be the fiery naughty devil." She winked and he took a kind of long breath as he tried to control the blood flow in his body.

"You're trying to kill me." He muttered and she laughed. "Hold on a minute." He said as he processed what she said. "What do you mean by double act?" He tested and she smirked at him deviously.

"It's a girl-on-girl act." She replied and he was truly catching flies the way he gaped at her with his mouth open and she shook with laughter.

"Holy. God." He gasped and she snickered.

"But if you come to the party tomorrow night, you have to make me a promise." She cautioned and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What promise?" He delved.

"Nobody but George, Stacey and Adrienne know that it's me, so you have to promise that you will keep it to yourself." She said and internally he was really surprised that she was trusting him with that.

"I promise." He said sincerely. "What's your stage name?" He asked and she giggled.

"The Dungeon Mistress." She said and he smirked.

"That's hot." He commented and she shot him an amused look.

"My stage costumes are always kind of dark then I prance about the club in some ditsy girly costume, so nobody would make the connection." She said amused and he chuckled.

"What's your girly costume?" He asked and she smirked at the fact he was so fascinated.

"Adrienne and I are going as sexy sailor girls." She replied and he gulped.

"So… you are just going to be like walking porn tomorrow night then." He teased and she laughed.

"It's a costume party in a strip club. It's kind of obvious." She jibed and he sniggered. "You're going to have to go get a costume." She pointed out and he looked confused.

"Why?" He asked sceptically and she shot him an amused look.

"Because it's a costume party." She replied like he was an idiot and he chuckled.

"Fine. I'll go as a punk or something." He said and she laughed.

"That'll be hot." She replied surprising him – and herself that she hit out with that.

"Is that so?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes because _of course _he would dwell on that.

"Isn't your date going to be pissed that you're dancing with me for so long?" She asked changing the subject as they were nearing the end of the second song and he chuckled knowing why she changed the topic of conversation.

"Thought you didn't like the girl?" He teased and she shrugged.

"I don't." She confirmed.

"Then why do you care if she's pissed?" He smirked and she giggled.

"Good point. I don't." She said and he snickered at that. "Might spoil your chances though." She commented and he chuckled in disbelief. Was she _blind_?

"My chances at what?" He asked amused.

"Sleeping with her." Caroline replied like it was obvious though it came out a little curt, so Damon could tell that she didn't want him too.

"I doubt it. She's kind of eager." He replied amused and she shot him an annoyed look that highly amused him. "That bother you?" He smirked and she scowled at him.

"Out of all of the women in the world, do you really have to sleep with _her_?" Caroline asked with distaste and he snickered.

"Why shouldn't I? She's hot." He replied and her jaw clenched.

"Because I really don't like her? And you're my friend? So… uh… friendship loyalty?" She questioned and he shot her an amused look for her little ridiculous excuse.

"Hmm." He said as he pretended to think about that then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I won't if you won't." He said and her stomach fluttered.

"Meaning?" She queried.

"You have a date too." He pointed out and she looked at him in contemplation understanding that he didn't want her to sleep with Xander.

"You mean it?" She asked staring into his eyes and he nodded. "Deal." She agreed and he smirked.

* * *

><p>When the song finished, Stefan was dancing with Crystal, Xander danced with Caroline, George danced with Adrienne and Damon stood with Ric. They'd been talking for a few minutes and Ric noticed that Damon looked particularly happy.<p>

"Why are you so pleased with yourself?" Ric asked amused and Damon chuckled.

"I really shouldn't be considering I'm not getting laid tonight now, but I can't help it." Damon remarked and Ric looked at him confused.

"That made no sense. Wasn't the point of bringing Crystal to get laid and fed?" Ric asked sceptically knowing that was Damon's usual idea of a good time and Damon smirked.

"No, the point in bringing Crystal was to make Blondie jealous." Damon revealed amused and Ric laughed in disbelief.

"You're into Caroline now?" Ric asked amused. "Though, the way you were dancing with her kind of makes sense in retrospect." He teased and Damon smirked.

"I kind of have a huge crush on the Barbie doll." Damon admitted and Ric shook with laughter at his choice of words.

"And why is it you're so pleased with yourself?" Ric enquired – he thought that Damon was always such a source of entertainment.

"Because she asked me not to sleep with Crystal." Damon smiled mischievously and Ric sniggered.

"Isn't that only because she doesn't _like _Crystal?" Ric asked and Damon scowled at him.

"Since when are you a buzz killer?" Damon asked irritated and Ric chuckled.

"So, you're not going to just because she asked you not to?" Ric quizzed.

"No, we made a deal. I don't sleep with Crystal and she doesn't sleep with Xander." Damon said and Ric smirked at him.

"Uhuh." Ric said amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked.

"I overheard George telling Stefan that Caroline already promised George that she wouldn't sleep with Xander. So, she wasn't going to do it anyway." Ric teased and Damon's eyes widened.

"So…" Damon then realised that he had clearly revealed _his _feelings while Caroline had just reiterated a former agreement… which meant that she didn't necessarily mean her deal… she just didn't want him to sleep with Crystal because she didn't like Crystal, _not _because she wanted _him_. "Wonderful." Damon muttered aggravated and Ric was highly amused at his friend being totally manipulated. Damon turned his back to the rest of the room then took out his hip flask and poured it into his glass of punch and Ric laughed.

"Can I get some of that?" Ric asked amused.

"Fine." Damon muttered and Ric chuckled. Damon poured some into Ric's glass too then he pocketed the flask and downed the whole glass. "Excuse me. I have a date to go make out with." Damon said curtly then walked onto the dance floor and Ric shook his head in amusement – sometimes Damon could be so juvenile. He walked up to Stefan and Crystal. "Can I have my date back, bro?" Damon requested and Crystal grinned at him.

"Sure." Stefan said slightly confused then Damon took her hand and twirled her into him and she put her arms around his neck and he held her even closer than he'd held Caroline. Stefan went back over to Ric. "What was that about?" He asked quietly.

"He's just realised that Caroline was mocking him." Ric said and Stefan sighed.

"Great. And he's decided to make the moves on Crystal to attempt to make her jealous." Stefan muttered.

"It's highly entertaining, Stefan." Ric jibed and Stefan laughed.

"You're terrible." Stefan said amused.

"Maybe, but it's so funny." Ric chuckled as did Stefan.

* * *

><p>Caroline was dancing with Xander when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Damon dancing with Crystal and she saw how close they were – she tried not to frown. Instead, she extended her hearing.<p>

"_So, what was dancing with Caroline about?" Crystal asked curiously but not annoyed._

"_We're friends." Damon replied casually._

"_But she's your ex. Isn't that weird?" Crystal asked._

"_She's not exactly an ex. We just hooked up a couple of times." Damon answered. _Caroline was trying to control her expression so that her jaw wouldn't drop.

"_She said that you were her boyfriend at the time." Crystal commented and Damon shrugged._

"_It seems that she says a lot of things that she doesn't mean." Damon remarked. _Caroline suddenly felt confused. She realised that she'd clearly hurt Damon's feelings somehow and that was why he was being a dick.

"_Anyway, enough about her." Crystal said. "What are we doing tonight?" She asked seductively._ Caroline wanted to roll her eyes at Crystal being such a slut.

"_The roof of the boarding house has a really nice view of the sky if you want to go up there and have a drink with me." Damon replied smoothly_. Caroline couldn't **believe **that two seconds after their agreement, he was already making plans to screw Crystal! She wanted to smack him!

"_That sounds romantic. I'm in." Crystal said extremely pleased. _Thankfully, the song finished seconds later and Caroline excused herself to go to the bathroom because she was pissed and jealous and... No. She wasn't thinking about it. Not at all.

Damn Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Damon noticed that Caroline was nowhere to be seen. He saw her excusing herself to go to the bathroom but she never came back. He scanned the room and noticed that Bonnie wasn't next to Elena anymore and Elena looked rather nervous. Damon narrowed his eyes at the brunette and she finally noticed him and bit her lip in worry – Damon instantly knew that something was wrong. He extended his hearing as far as it would go…<p>

"_Bonnie, stop! Damon!"_

Damon ran out of the hall…

* * *

><p>AN: Next update coming soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can!

* * *

><p>Daddy Needs Help<p>

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Once Damon was out of the hall, he vampire sped in the direction that he'd heard Caroline scream from. He found her in a room on the opposite side of the building from the function hall. She was on the ground, tied down with vervain soaked ropes, a stake was in her stomach and she was whimpering. Bonnie was hovering over her chanting, so Damon sped into the room, grabbed Bonnie by the throat and slammed her into the wall and they all heard her head crack against the wall and tears streamed down her face.<p>

"I warned you to leave her alone." Damon glared at her.

"I'm trying to give her a chance at redemption." Bonnie sobbed.

"No, you're trying to take her choice away from her." Damon snapped. "She doesn't _choose _this." He growled.

"You won't kill me." Bonnie whispered.

"You messed with Caroline. Want a bet?" Damon asked her and her eyes widened then he bit into his wrist, forced it to her mouth and she tried to scream against his arm but it only made his blow flow into her quicker then he snapped her neck and she fell to the ground. He turned around and Caroline was staring at him wide-eyed. He knelt down beside her and untied her wrists even though the ropes burned his hands then did the same with the ropes at her ankles. He moved back down to look at her face. "Are you okay?" He asked her and she gave him a small nod. "This is going to hurt. Clamp your teeth together." He said grabbing hold of the stake in her stomach and she bit her teeth tightly together. He yanked the stake out and she groaned into her mouth and tears fell down her face. He tossed the stake aside then picked her up bridal style and stood up. Her arms went around his neck and she leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. "What do you want to do?" He asked her.

"I need blood." She said and he nodded then disappeared out of the room with her in a blink. Before Caroline really registered the journey, they were at the boarding house. Damon darted upstairs with her and set her down on his bed. He was gone from the room for a few seconds then appeared back beside her with three blood bags. He perched on the bed next to her and handed her one then set the other two at her side. She drank one down and he watched the wound on her stomach heal.

"Better?" He asked her and she saw the concern all over his face.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Saving me from Bonnie." Caroline replied.

"I promised you that I would." Damon countered and her stomach fluttered involuntarily.

"Are you going back?" Caroline asked.

"No." Damon replied surprising her.

"What about Crystal?" Caroline asked cocking an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes.

"Fuck Crystal." He replied and she looked at him curiously.

"So much for your starry night drink." Caroline retorted dryly and he chuckled in disbelief.

"You were listening to that?" Damon teased though he already knew that she had been and she scowled at him.

"We had a deal." Caroline countered ignoring him.

"Ah, but you failed to mention that you'd already made that promise to George." Damon countered and she looked surprised.

"What does that matter?" She asked confused and he looked at her sadly.

"I guess it doesn't." He sighed and she frowned.

"Do you like me?" She tested and it was obvious that he was not expecting her to be so blunt.

"You already know the answer to that." Damon replied.

"So, the whole thing with Crystal was to make me jealous?" Caroline examined and Damon shrugged.

"Clearly didn't work." He sighed and she smirked at him.

"You're a dumbass." She stated and he shot her a look.

"Why?" He asked annoyed and she smiled.

"See next time, instead of all of the crap, why don't you try, 'Hey Blondie, want to go out some time?'" She teased and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not exactly an expert at this feelings crap." Damon countered and she giggled.

"Ask me out then." She bid and he looked at her curiously.

"Go out with me?" He asked and she smirked.

"No." She denied and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Then why did you just tell me to ask you out?" Damon asked confused.

"That was what you get for being a dick about me to Crystal." Caroline quipped and he couldn't help a smirk at that – the little blonde was feisty. "Now, ask me again." She instructed and he laughed.

"What? Why?" He questioned amused.

"Just do it." She pushed and he shot her an amused look.

"Oh, beautiful Miss Forbes, would you go out with me?" Damon teased.

"No." Caroline denied and he laughed.

"What?" He asked amused.

"I'm not saying yes to you while you're mocking me." Caroline retorted amused and he smirked – he understood. She was sitting against his headboard and he moved up closer to her then moved his hands to cup her cheeks softly – he'd washed the vervain off before grabbing the blood bags – then he leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her lips then pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I like you, Caroline. Can I take you on a date?" Damon asked softly and sincerely and she smiled while her stomach fluttered.

"Yes." She accepted and he smiled then leaned back in and kissed her again. This time she kissed him back and she felt the sparks between them like electricity, he pulled away a moment later and she looked at him curiously. "Were you really going to take her up on the roof to look at the stars?" She asked and he smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Damon refuted and she snickered.

"Then what?" She asked amused.

"I was going to do her in the limo." Damon teased and she laughed loudly.

"That's terrible." Caroline remarked with a cheeky smile.

"Just awful." Damon teased and she giggled.

"So… is the roof a possibility at all?" She queried and he smirked.

"For you? Always." He replied and she smiled and blushed. "Do you want to have a shower to wash the vervain and blood off first?" He queried and she nodded.

"Do I still have clothes here?" She inquired.

"I'll check the room you sleep in. If I find any I'll leave them on the bed. There are towels in the cabinet under the sink." He informed and she smiled.

"Thanks." She acknowledged.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked and she shrugged.

"A cocktail. Surprise me." She said and he nodded then got up and wandered out of the room. Caroline couldn't contain the grin on her face as she slowly walked into Damon's bathroom. Damon couldn't contain the grin on his face as he walked down the hall to her room there.

* * *

><p>After her shower, Caroline walked out into Damon's room wrapped in a towel. She'd only had to rinse down her body, so her hair and makeup was still perfect. He'd left a small weekend bag of hers on his bed and she rifled through it and pulled on skinny jeans and a tight hoodie. She was glad that she'd had sense to leave a bra and underwear in the bag. When she was dressed, she grabbed the other two blood bags then left Damon's room, went down the hall towards the stairs to Stefan's room and took the second staircase up to the roof. The door was open and she wandered out to find a large quilt on the ground and Damon lying there on his back with a bottle of bourbon next to him and a jug full of an orange liquid with a glass beside it. She plopped down next to him and he sat up.<p>

"What's that?" She queried motioning to the jug.

"It doesn't really have a name. It's just vodka, peach schnapps, mango liqueur and orange juice." Damon replied amused. "It was the only thing other than bourbon that we had." He said and she smiled.

"That sounds amazing." She said and he chuckled then poured her a glass and handed it to her. She took a sip and grinned. "Wow, that's actually gorgeous. Did you try it?" She asked and he shook his head, so she held out the drink for him to try. He took a sip then handed it back to her.

"A little too fruity for me but it's alright." Damon agreed and she smiled.

"I can't believe you turned Bonnie." Caroline commented remembering and he sighed.

"Wasn't my best decision." Damon replied.

"Why'd you do it?" Caroline queried.

"Because even if she doesn't transition, she's no longer a witch. So, it means that when she dies, she can't use her powers against us from the other side. If I'd just killed her, she would have had access to all of her ancestor's power with no mortal body to dampen her power." Damon explained and she nodded.

"That makes sense." Caroline agreed.

"I called Stefan. He's dealt with it." Damon added.

"Dealt with it how?" Caroline queried.

"He got rid of the stake and ropes and took Bonnie's body away from the prom." He replied and she sighed.

"Can't believe Bonnie made me miss the crowning." Caroline muttered and Damon smirked.

"Ric filled me in on who won." Damon remarked.

"And?" Caroline pushed and he smirked.

"Matt won prom king." Damon said.

"Not really that surprised." Caroline remarked.

"And you won prom queen." Damon said and she smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Mmhmm. Ric informed the principal that you went home ill, so they're mailing the crown to you." Damon replied.

"What about George and Xander?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan explained to them what happened and I said that you'd call after you got out of the shower." Damon replied and she nodded – she wasn't in the mood to call them though considering she was on the roof with Damon on a blanket under the stars…

"So…" She said and he chuckled.

"So." He replied with a smirk.

"In the limo? Really?" She asked and he laughed.

"That's the part of the evening that you're dwelling on?" He asked amused and she stared at him.

"Were you really going to sleep with Crystal?" Caroline asked and he smirked.

"No." He denied amused surprising her. "I saw you looking. I said it to annoy you." He quipped and her jaw dropped making him chuckle.

"You're so devious." She remarked and he winked at her.

"One has to be when dealing with a frustrating woman." Damon replied amused and she laughed in disbelief.

"Frustrating? How so?" She questioned amused. He got a text and looked at it then laughed. "What?" Caroline asked confused.

"Apparently Xander just left the prom with Crystal." Damon replied amused and Caroline laughed.

"Of course he did. That's so funny." Caroline said amused. Damon was quiet for a minute then and Caroline saw that he was deep in thought about something. "What's wrong?"

"_Was _that your choice? To stay vampire?" Damon questioned hesitantly just realising that he never asked and she smiled.

"I told you before that I don't want to be human." She reminded him. "Yes, that was my choice. I would have been devastated if she finished her spell." She added.

"Why?" Damon asked curiously and she shrugged.

"Because I'd have to be a just turned vampire again and build up my control again and that was a pain in the ass." Caroline said and he chuckled. "That and I'd have to die again. That wasn't pleasant." She muttered and he nodded.

"I remember." He agreed. "Are you feeling back to normal?" He asked.

"I still feel a little weak but otherwise I'm fine." She agreed.

"Can I ask a favour?" Damon asked surprising her.

"What?" She asked.

"Can we keep the date thing from Jamie?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, of course. It's not going to be weird with us living together, right?" She asked and he smirked.

"It might be weird if we were sleeping in the same room but it's a roommate situation at the moment." He pointed out.

"True." She agreed. They were quiet for another minute then Caroline couldn't help a snicker.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you think it's funny how we went from flirting to awkward?" She asked and he laughed.

"It is kind of awkward." He replied amused.

"Maybe we should just go back to making out." Caroline suggested and he smirked surprised.

"Can't really argue with that." He replied and she giggled then he leaned in and kissed her. Caroline deepened the kiss and let her tongue trace his slowly and sensually. His arm slipped around her back and pulled her a little closer. Caroline, however, thought kissing sitting next to each other was a little awkward, so her arms went around his neck and she gently pulled him down on the blanket so that they were lying on their sides facing each other. Damon's other arm went around her waist and pulled her closer as they kept kissing. Every second that the kiss lasted, Caroline felt like she was pulled deeper and deeper into an electric current – it was thrilling. Her hand that had been resting on his neck moved to his side and slipped up his shirt to feel the skin over his ribs. His hand that had been resting on her lower back pulled her flush against him then slid down over her hip, grazing her ass, down her thigh then he hitched her leg over him.

* * *

><p>"Come on up. She's probably in Damon's room." Stefan invited George and Adrienne as they entered the boarding house. They followed him upstairs and Stefan noticed that the roof door was open. "Oh, they must be up there then." Stefan stated then the three of them went up – only to find Damon and Caroline full on making out lying next to each other, neither with a top on, though Caroline still had her bra on. George cracked up into laughter then they broke apart and Damon looked up with a smirk while Caroline just blinked in surprise.<p>

"Uh… hey." Caroline greeted mildly embarrassed and the three of them snickered. Damon shot Stefan a rather smug look which amused Stefan – Damon didn't have to know that Stefan had purposely said all of that to encourage Damon to hurry up. He wanted Damon to be happy.

"So you're clearly fine." George observed amused and Caroline rolled her eyes while Damon chuckled. She pulled her top back on and Damon buttoned his shirt back up.

"What did you do with Bonnie?" Caroline queried Stefan.

"I left her in her house. I was invited in there once." Stefan replied.

"Won't her father see her?" Damon examined sceptically.

"No, he's always away on business." Caroline denied.

"So, we're heading back to Charlottesville." George informed her amused and Caroline nodded knowing that George was planning to turn Adrienne that night when they got back to his apartment.

"Mmm, when do you want me to be at the club tomorrow?" Caroline asked.

"Around 6pm?" George asked surprising her.

"Really? Last time you made me show up at 2pm so that it would be 'perfect'." Caroline responded sceptically and they chuckled.

"True, but I was bored earlier and I got a lot of stuff done. So it's just putting up the decorations." George answered and she nodded.

"Cool." Caroline agreed.

"See you tomorrow." George smirked.

"Bye, Care." Adrienne grinned.

"Bye, guys." Caroline replied then the three left – Stefan sending a smirk to Damon before he left to say bye to Adrienne. Which, obviously left Damon and Caroline alone again.

"So…" Damon trailed off and she giggled.

"I need to go pick up some stuff from my mom's house." Caroline replied and he nodded to her.

"Then you're going to Lexington?" Damon asked and she bit her lip.

"I probably shouldn't." She answered surprising him.

"Why?" Damon tested cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Because I'll end up jumping you." Caroline replied and he smirked.

"That a bad thing?" He queried and she sighed.

"Well, no, but…" She trailed off.

"You want to date for a while first?" Damon asked and she laughed.

"No, it's not that." She denied.

"Then what?" He asked amused and she rolled her eyes.

"When Stacey and I do the act we tend to… jump each other after, so if I sleep with you then that would kind of be cheating tomorrow." She replied and his jaw fell open.

"Hold on a minute." Damon said with wide eyes. "You're going to have sex with a girl tomorrow?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, we have every other time we do the act." Caroline shrugged.

"God that's so damn hot." Damon muttered and she giggled. "You _more _than have my blessing to sleep with as many girls as you want." He smirked and she laughed.

"Is that so?" She asked amused.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded.

"Well… alright, I'll go to Lexington tonight." She agreed and he flashed her a cheeky grin…

* * *

><p>AN: Hopefully another chapter will be up soon :)


End file.
